The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: In this AU, The Tenth Doctor lost Rose Tyler at Canary Wharf. She didn't get pulled into the Void, she died. Now, TARDIS has taken the initiative and landed the Doctor in, of all places, a morgue! Who he finds and what happens next determines the course of one child's life and a chance at healing for our beloved Doctor. Only character I own is Serena Caine.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first in a new series called "The Timelord and the Shaolin" It's an AU/Crossover of Doctor Who and Kung Fu The Legend Continues. The only character in this series that I own is Serena Caine. The first story, "This Time", more or less explains her reason for travelling with the Doctor. More about her will come to light in future stories. In This Universe, Rose died at the Battle of Canary Wharf and the Doctor has not let his grief be expressed.**

**This Time**

**by **

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**The Doctor was watching the monitor on the TARDIS console and shook his head. "No," he said, "Not going to let this happen twice, she can't take it if it happens again." A voice floated across the control room, "Let what happen again?" She was tall, almost as tall as he was and her honey blond hair spilled to her waist. Her eyes were what always got his attention. They were a curious mix of green and hazel, very arresting.**

**He smiled, "I have to go back, prevent this catastrophe from happening." She looked at the monitor and gasped, "But that's...that's..." Her voice failed her and she looked at him. His face was sad, "Yes, that's your father and little brother. You know what happened the first time we were here, you saw it." **

**Serena Caine nodded. "I know but, why come back, why change things?" The Doctor turned to look at her. "Because, it orginally was not supposed to happen that way." Her eyes widened, "It wasn't?" "No," he told her, turning back to the console. He talked as he flipped switches, spun dials then, reached for the main control lever.**

**"What happened to you was meant to be and I interfered. That's why you cannot go home. It would bring the raptors down on us. Besides..." His own voice trailed off and Serena smiled, "Because I shoved my little brother out of the way of that runaway truck, sacrificing myself because I saw something in him, something that needed to be saved."**

**The Doctor smiled, his dark brown eyes sparkling. "Correct, however, Master Dao saw it as well and was determined to end your family line. Can't let that happen. You see, if I...we don't intervene, your brother will die and if that happens..." Serena nodded again, "My father would wander the earth forever, never fulfilling his destiny and all the good Peter will do, would never be."**

**The Doctor nodded and pulled the lever. The familiar wheezing, groaning sound began and soon, it was that dark, quiet night. Serena looked at her friend, "How can I help? I'm not even supposed to be here." The Doctor grinned, almost like a small child. "You are going to be Peter's guardian angel. You remember that white dress I showed you?" She nodded. "Go put it on then leave the rest to me. Go, and come back here."**

**She ran off and while she was gone, the Doctor set the TARDIS down just next to the koi pond in a side room. He checked the monitor and, sure enough, the young lad was there, trailing his hand in the water. He then heard movement and turned. Even after travelling with him for eight years, Serena Kiyoto Caine was still able to take his breath away. How she had grown from the frightened but brave 10 year old girl she had been. Her hair spilled down her back in a golden aurole.**

**He smiled, "Ok, now listen, when I open these doors, a little of the vortex is going to spill out just enough to surround you and obscure the TARDIS. Warn him then, 'disappear' by stepping backwards. Don't let him get a good look at your face." Serena frowned, "What would be wrong with him seeing that his sister became his guardian angel? Wouldn't he heed the warning better if he knew it was me?"**

**The Doctor thought for a moment and then realized she was right but then, she had a sense of these things that he didn't. "Ok, but, we cannot stay long." "That I understand, Doctor." She took a deep breath then, "I'm ready." He nodded and unlocked the TARDIS doors. Then, a few wisps from the time vortex surrounded her. The doors opened.**

**Peter Caine was restless this night. The twelve year old could 'feel' that something wasn't right but, he couldn't give his fears voice. "Peter." He heard the woman's voice behind him and turned sharply. He gasped. She was beautiful, all in white with her blonde hair spilling down her back. Golden wisps of light surrounded her. Then, he looked into her eyes and his widened. "Serena?" "Hello, little brother." **

**Peter got up but, she held up a hand, "No, you cannot touch me. I came to warn you and Father. I've been watching over you both, you know." The Doctor was watching on the monitor and smiled, she was really doing this very well. She wasn't actually lying to him. "Peter, Master Dao will be back soon, before sunrise, with men. He wants to destroy this place and kill Father. You must warn them. I cannot stay. Please, go, and tell him..tell him I love him."**

**She stepped back and, in Peter's eyes, disappeared into that golden yellow light. Peter sprinted for his father's room. Serena, back inside the TARDIS, looked at the Doctor. He said nothing, just walked over to her and pulled her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. He just held her, like he had when she started having nightmares after she had witnessed the first time they saw the temple attacked. She had seen her younger brother's death then and her reaction was what had decided the Doctor.**

**He had also checked the timeline records and found that Peter was not destined to die then so, he decided to interfere. He had followed the timeline if Peter had died and had seen the lives that would never be touched, never be changed for the better. The only life that would have ended way too soon was Kermit Griffin. The Doctor had seen how Peter's influence would change the hardened mercenary back into the loving, caring man he had started out to be. Without Peter Caine's influence, Kermit would commit suicide after the murder of his younger brother, David. **

**Serena finally raised her head from her friend's shoulder. "Thank you." His eyebrows went up, "For what?" He asked. She smiled, a shy, grown up smile. "For not asking stupid questions." He grinned, "Oh, you mean, like, are you all right and that rubbish?" She smiled, "Exactly. You know when not to ask. I like that." He smiled back at her. "Now, we need to leave," He said. "We've done what we came to do. The rest is up to them."**

**Serena nodded. She watched the monitor as the Doctor pulled the control lever. They faded away but didn't go too far. He wanted her to see this, maybe it would end the nightmares. It hurt him when those happened to her. It hurt him to hear her screaming in such terror. She would cling to him then, her body trembling as he tried to soothe her fears. Then, she would finally fall asleep again, this time from sheer exhaustion. She never knew it but, on those nights, he would stay there, sitting in a chair close to her bed in case she awoke again. He would leave just before she awoke.**

**They watched the attack on the temple but, this time, Peter lived, in fact, he ended up saving several of the smaller children. She watched as Ping Hai helped him out of the rubble. Then, when Ping Hai seperated father and son, Serena turned to her friend. "Why?" The Doctor smiled, "To keep them both safe from Dao. This way, Peter can grow up in peace, safety and find a family that will love him."**

**"What about my father?" The Doctor frowned a bit, "He will mourn and he will wander but, I can tell you this, they will find each other again and rebuild their relationship. It will be hard but, it will happen." Serena nodded, her face quiet. "What is it, Serena?" He asked softly. "They will never be able to know about me, will they?" The Doctor's eyes were sad, "No, your 'death' was too public, too well publiczed for you to tell anyone, even them, that you're still alive, I am sorry." She could tell, he meant that.**

**Serena nodded, "As long as they are all right, I can live with that. Can we check up on them, once in awhile?" The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course we can," he said, his voice a lot softer than it usually was. Serena looked at him and, taking him completely by surprise, leaned over and gently kissed his lips then, she was gone to change and go to her meditation space as she called it.**

**The Doctor blinked for a few seconds and let himself think about things he had not allowed himself to feel in a very long time. Things he had barely begun feeling when Rose died at the Battle of Canary Wharf. As he pulled the control lever to spin them back into time and space he thought to himself, "Maybe it's time to start again or, at least, to try to." The TARDIS began to sing.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slow Blooming Flower**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Once Serena had dashed out of the control room, she had gone to her own room. She loved what TARDIS had done for her here. It looked like the room a Chinese princess would have had and yet, there were the distinct Shaolin touches TARDIS knew Serena loved. Serena changed into her Gi and headed for the garden. She loved meditating here, surrounded by the peace and quiet. **

**This time, however, she couldn't quite get herself to meditate. Her thoughts kept going back to him, the Doctor. She was remembering the nights she woke up screaming from the nightmares and he would be there to hold her, talk to her softly, let her cry. She knew why she couldn't ever go home, he had patiently explained that to her. But, she was growing up now and the feelings she was feeling inside her were confusing.**

**He had been like a father to her but what she was experiencing were very un-daughterly like feelings towards him. If only she had someone to talk to, someone who knew nothing of her situation and could advise her from an unbiased point of view, if only... She thought for a moment then, she went back to her room and changed into regular clothes, blue jeans, brown boots and a blue shirt and jacket.**

**She walked back into the control room. "Doctor?" He was under the console again she noticed, smiling. He slid out and looked up, "What is it?" She looked at his touseled hair, so like a childs. "I need to see someone, to talk about something." The Doctor nodded, "Who do you want to see?" Her eyes were wary as she answered, "My mother."**

**The Doctor's eyebrows climbed into his tousled hair. Serena was six when her and Peter's mother had died. "She won't know who I am, Doctor, please? Her I can visit without causing any trouble, especially if we can find her before she met my father." The Doctor smiled, she had taken the time to work this out. He was proud of her. **

**He got to his feet, "I think we can manage this. Let's look at the coordinates." He spun some dials and checked the monitor. "Here, she's in college right now, and it's a year before her parents and sister died. You can't tell her that." Serena nodded, "I know. I won't." The Doctor smiled, "Ok, then, off we go." He pulled the control lever and the TARDIS disappeared with a familiar groaning sound.**

**Serena watched him as he rushed around the different panels, keeping this old machine on course. He never seemed to be as happy as he was right now, dashing about, keeping things from falling apart while, she could sense that he did all of this to keep from standing still. It was as if he was afraid of what would happen if he stopped. Something had happened to him before he found her, something that had hurt him deeply.**

**She had noticed a few times that his eyes would mist over and he would stare off into nothing but, she never asked him why, what or who was he remembering. She had a feeling that someday he would talk. She just wondered if she would be with him when he did. She found herself hoping she would, she really didn't want to leave his side. **

**The TARDIS came to a stop and the Doctor looked at her. "She's out in what you call the Quad. You have 24 hours then, we have to go, ok?" His voice was soft, quiet and laced with concern. Serena smiled, "Ok, I'll remember." She walked out the TARDIS doors and they closed behind her. She didn't hear his whisper of "Please come back safe, I do need you."**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conversation and Decision**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena left the TARDIS and headed for the Quad. She saw Laura Carter sitting underneath a spreading oak tree reading. She had brought some books with her so Laura would think she was a student here too. She walked up, "Excuse me, are you Laura Carter?" Laura looked up, "Yes, you're? " "I'm Serena, Serena Kiyoto. Mind if i sit down?"**

**Laura smiled and gestured for her to sit. Serena did and opened a book. Laura looked at her, "What are you majoring in, Serena?" Serena grinned, "History." She said. Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh, she is a clever one, isn't she?" The TARDIS purred in agreement. Then, the TARDIS turned off the monitor. The Doctor was astounded and it was as if the old girl told him, "No, this is a private conversation, you don't listen in."**

**He frowned and then grinned, "You're absolutely right, old thing. I have other things to do anyway." He promptly went to work on the console. Serena was reading quietly and then, Laura looked over at her. "You have something on your mind?" Serena sighed, "Yes, there is but, I'm not sure what to do."**

**Laura looked at her, "Tell me." Without mentioning any names, Serena told her most of her background but, never mentioned that she was supposed to be dead. Just talked about the Doctor and how he had raised her but now, she was feeling things towards him that she didn't understand. "You see, I've traveled with him ever since I was ten and..." Her voice trailed off.**

**Laura nodded, "You want to know how to know if what you're feeling is real or just, gratitude?" Serena nodded, "You see, something happened to him, before he found me. I can tell because, sometimes he will look off into nothing and sometimes, I can swear he's been crying. I want to hold him, tell him it's ok but, I'm afraid to."**

**Laura looked at her. There was no doubt, Serena was definitely in love with this Doctor friend of hers. She pulled Serena to her, "You do love him, don't you?" Serena was crying softly. "Yes, I do but, I'm such a child compared to him. and, and..." Words failed her. Laura held her, "Listen to me, if you love him, wait for him, let him find out for himself. If he is hurting then be there, asking nothing, expecting nothing in return. Sometimes, friendship has to come first in fact, it's best that friendship develops first. It makes for a strong foundation."**

**Serena raised her head to look into her mother's eyes. There, she saw what had attracted Kwai Chang Caine to her. Her pure, loving soul. She managed a small smile, "Thanks, thanks for listening." Laura smiled, "I don't mind, a lot of my friends say I'm a good listener." Serena smiled, "They're right. I have to go." Laura looked as she stood up, "Will I see you again?" Serena frowned, "No, actually, today's my last day here. We're moving, has to do with his job." Laura nodded, "Good luck with him. I hope both of you will be happy." Serena's face was wistful, "I hope so too. I am as long as I'm with him."**

**Serena walked away with a smile. She now knew what to do. She returned to the TARDIS, who obligingly opened it's doors for her. She walked in and looked around. "Hello, girl, miss me?" The TARDIS purred. Serena looked around, he wasn't in there. That was unusual. "Where is he?" She asked the TARDIS then, she smiled, "He went where?" The TARDIS spoke again in her mind. "Shopping, him? Wonder what his devious mind is cooking up this time?"**

**She resisted the urge to go look for him, knowing she was safer where she was. So, she went to her room to mull over what her mother had told her. She sat on the floor in her favorite lotus position and thought over what she had heard. Laura was right, friendship needed to come first. The rest could come later but, pushing the issue would do no one any good and could only hurt them both and he'd already been hurt too much as it was.**

**Serena went to her room, changed into sweats and sneakers and headed to the gym the TARDIS had created for her. She was well into her Kung-Fu workout when he popped through the door. She turned and stopped. "You went shopping?" He nodded, his face like a child with a new toy. "I thought I'd take care of dinner tonight." Serena was stunned, "You? Dinner?" He nodded again, leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.**

**Serena shook her head as she picked up her towel, walked past him and headed to the shower. An hour later, she was dressed. She had asked him if she needed to dress casual and he had asked her to dress for a night out. She had nodded. Now, she looked in the full length mirror TARDIS had provided for her. The elegant dress was basic black and the hem stopped just below her knees.**

**Her hair fell to her waist and the shoes were single strap but, the heels were not too high. She was wearing a simple gold chain around her neck, another around her right wrist and a simple ring on her right hand. She didn't go for much in the way of jewellery. She looked at herself critically. She had grown from that frightened, hurt ten year old girl. Her makeup was minimal, barely there and only accented the almond shape of her eyes, the most visible mark of her Chinese heritage.**

**She wondered what he would be wearing since he seemed to have infinite sets of the same ensemble he wore day after day. It would be interesting to see if he had anything different to wear. Her first surprise is when the TARDIS directed her to a different room. "Ok," she thought, "Not the control room, huh?" She followed the gently glowing arrows along the corridors till she came to a small, elegantly decorated room.**

**She looked around and gasped. It looked like a private room in any high end Chinese eating establishment. The table was already set with the most elegant China service and glassware she had ever since. Then, a soft voice behind her spoke, "Like it?" She turned around and stared. He had actually combed his hair for one thing and that tux, she was shocked. She had thought he was handsome before but, now, he was stunning.**

**He looked at her and his breath almost stopped. He hadn't taken the time until now to see just what a beautiful woman she had grown into. He found himself comparing her to Rose and he shook his head slightly. That wasn't fair to either woman. Rose had been beautiful, witty and funny in her own way but Serena, Serena had an elegance and poise about her Rose had never possessed. **

**He smiled, bowed slightly and held the chair for her. She sat with a smile and a soft, "Thank you, kind Sir." Then, he poured them each a glass of deep, red wine and took his oen chair. Serena took a sip of the wine, raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Very good. You didn't cook this, did you?" He smiled and actually blushed a little, on the tips of his ears and she smiled. "No, I...I..." He stammered, another shock.**

**She decided to have pity, "Chinese resturant?" He nodded, looking sheepish. "I didn't dare try cooking. I did that once and it took years to get rid of the stench." Serena grinned, "Ok, note to self, do not ask him to make breakfast." The Doctor smiled, "Thank you." He said. "Now, let's see what we have here, shall we?" He was all mischief again as he went to the sideboard for the first dish.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner and a Dance**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**They had tried the Pu-Pu Platter of appetizers and had moved to the main course. He had managed to get her her favorite, cashew shrimp in a sweet soy sauce. He noticed that, as much as she did enjoy eating, she never seemed to take in enough to sustain a bird, let alone a fully grown human being. Not that he ate much either but, he had learned over the centuries that humans not only ate for sustenance but, because the flavors actually mattered.**

**He watched her as she savored the tastes of the shrimp, cashews and soy sauce combined in her mouth. Her expression as she closed her eyes told him more about her than she ever could. Then, she looked at him, caught him staring and then she blushed the most delicate shade of pink he had ever seen. "Sorry," The Doctor dropped his eyes, "Didn't mean to stare." Serena smiled softly, "It's ok."**

**He then shocked her again as he got to his feet and music began to play. He extended his hand to her. "Care to dance?" He asked. She looked up at him sharply. "I thought you said you couldn't?" He smiled, that age old smile of his she found so appealing. "I said I didn't, never said I couldn't." She smiled and placed her hand in his. He drew her out onto the small floor gently and a waltz began to play. She was surprised. He could dance very well. **

**They dance for a long time as she let him lead her around the floor. Finally, he spun her back to the table and she sat down laughing. He took his chair and smiled as he lifted his wine glass to his lips. "You enjoying yourself so far?" Serena lifted laughing eyes to his. "Yes, I am. I like being with you." His eyes looked startled for a second or two then relaxed. He realized that she meant it. She liked being with him, not as the great Timelord travelling time and space but him, the Doctor, the man he was. **

**This was a new experience for him. He knew that even Rose had held him in a certain amount of awe. Serena however, she seemed to be able to see into him and find things he normally never let anyone see. Rose had seen somethings within him but Serena, Serena seemed to see everything there was. He wondered if this time things could be different. **

**Serena looked at him, "You're thinking again, your face shows it. Past loves?" He was really startled now. "Yes, but, how did you know?" Serena smiled sadly. "Your eyes had that faraway look and there was a hint of a sad smile. That and I could sense a melencholy about you that wasn't there before. I guess that has to do with my heritage after all, I do come from a long line of Shaolin priests."**

**The Doctor smiled at her. "That could be, I hadn't thought of that before." He ran one finger on the rim of his glass. "You have learned to read me rather well." Serena smiled, "Well, after travelling with you for eight years, I should. Look, It's probably time that I..." She didn't get to finish. "No, I don't want you to leave, please?" Serena reached across the table and took his hand in hers, "Are you sure?" She looked directly in his dark brown eyes. He smiled, "I'm sure." She nodded.**

**He smiled and the dinner finally ended. She went back to her room to change and get ready for bed. She needed time alone to assimilate what had just happened between her and the man who had come to mean the world to her. She slid into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Soon, the song of the TARDIS lulled her to sleep.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Long, Lonely Night**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**After Serena left, the Doctor cleared the table and the room. He stored away the leftovers and headed to his own room to change back into his 'working' clothes as he liked to call them. Sleep was going to be an impossibility for him, he knew that so, he headed to where he usually went, the control room. There was always something there to work on, to take his mind off of things.**

**He laid down and scooted underneath the console and pulled down a loose bundle of wires that needed reconnecting and set to work. He couldn't keep his mind on what he was doing though and soon, he dropped the wires and just laid there, letting his mind go over everything that had happened since he had brought that frightened ten year old girl onto the TARDIS.**

**FLASHBACK-**

**The TARDIS had taken the initiative this time and had landed him in a morgue of all places. He couldn't believe what had happened but, something wasn't right or TARDIS would never have done this. He stepped out into that cold, cold room. No one was there, no one alive anyway or, so he thought then, he heard it, a little girl, crying, shivering. **

**He followed the sound to one of the closed drawers and yanked it open. The little girl was drawn up in a fetal postion, hugging herself in the winding sheet, trying to keep warm. He saw the bruises and scratches on her, the split skull that should have killed her but somehow hadn't. He knew what had happened to her, had seen the news report. She had pushed her baby brother out of the path of a runaway truck and had been hit herself. She had been declared dead.**

**He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the TARDIS. He took her to one of the spare rooms and found TARDIS had already been busy. He placed her gently in the bed and covered her with a blanket.. Then, he did something he would never have done otherwise. He had found another child, same age and build, female, a body that no one would ever claim and placed her in the drawer little Serena had been in. No one would ever know the difference, not in this timeframe.**

**He made the switch, placing the body tenderly on the cold steel slab and closed the drawer then, he went back to the TARDIS and, quietly this time, the blue box faded from sight. Once he had set course, he went back to the room. He had picked up his first aid kit and checked her over. The skull fracture wasn't as bad as they had been led to believe but, this was the early 1970's and medicine wasn't as advanced as it would be later. Besides, he knew where to get her injuries taken care of. The hardest part was going to be explaining to her that she could never go home, ever.**

**Soon, the TARDIS had landed and the Doctor carried the now sleeping child in his arms to a surgeon he had worked with before, Martha Jones. She asked no questions when he showed up, only took the girl from his arms to examine her. He stayed close, to give the little one comfort. Martha looked up at him, asked a few sharp questions and went to work. Three hours later, little Serena was in recovery and asleep.**

**The Doctor sat there, watching her face. Martha came in. "Doctor, what happened?" He sighed and quietly told her what had happened and why Serena could never go home. "If I took her back to her family, the Raptors would show up and wreak havoc. I can't let that happen so, she's my responsibility now." Martha looked at him. "You will raise her?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I have to. I took responsibility for her when I took her out of that morgue." **

**Martha looked at his face and nodded. "Ok, she can leave here after three days." She got up and laid a hand on his taunt shoulder, "Take good care of her." The Doctor looked up at her and smiled, "I will." She left him to watch over the little girl. He sat there, watching over her until she finally stirred. "Father?" A little voice spoke. The Doctor smiled sadly, "No, he isn't here. I'm sorry, Serena." A pair of frightened eyes looked up at him as he smiled. "Petey?" She asked.**

**Now, the Doctor's smile was bigger, "Your brother is fine, Serena, he didn't get hit. You did however, that's why you're here." "I'm in a hospital?" Her little voice was quavering. The Doctor reached over and brushed some hair away from her face tenderly. "Yes, you're in a hospital. You hurt your head rather badly, that's why I brought you here." She managed a nod. Then, her eyes fixed on him, "You visited Daddy before."**

**The Doctor nodded, "Yes, I'm happy you remembered." "Daddy said you good person. Said he trusted you." The Doctor nodded, gratified that Kwai Chang Caine had seen into him. It just might make this easier. Serena drifited off to sleep again, one hand holding onto the Doctor's. He stayed, letting her hold onto to him for however long she wanted or needed to. **

**He looked up as Martha came in to check on her patient and smiled when she saw the tiny hand in the Doctor's big one. She didn't disturb the sleeping child as she checked her over. She strightened up with a smile. "She's going to be fine, Doctor. The two of you will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll take care of the paperwork tonight. One last exam in the morning and then, you can go."**

**The Doctor nodded, "Thank you, Martha, Thank you." She laid her hand on his shoulder and then was gone. He turned back and saw a small pair of eyes looking at him. He smiled, "Hey, Serena, didn't know you were awake." She managed a small smile. "Feelin' better."**

**He nodded, "I hoped you would be. You want anything to eat?" She shook her head. "No, want somethin else." "What is it, Serena?"**

**She looked at him, a tear or two escaping down her cheeks, "Can I crawl into your lap like Daddy always let me?" He smiled sadly, "Of course you can, little one, come on." Serena smiled and scrambled into the preoffered lap. She curled up with her head resting against the lower part of his chest and soon was sound asleep. He smiled sadly, his mind going back to a time long, long ago on Gallifrey.**

**He thought about the family he had then, his wife, Aurella, their three children and then there was Susan, his granddaughter. Susan loved to sleep in 'Gran papa's lap' when she was small. He smiled, remembering the times they had and the day she insisted on leaving with him. He had left her behind finally when she had fallen in love. She needed that life, not gallivanting around the Universe with him.**

**He looked down as Serena in his lap and wondered if he could at the very least let Kwai Chang Caine know that his eldest was alive and well. That wouldn't bring down the Raptors on all of them, as long as she stayed out of that timeframe. Maybe one day, when she was grown, she could be reunited with her family but, for now, he was the only family she had. The next day, they left the hospital. She was still asleep so, he took her to her room in the TARDIS and put her to bed then, they left.**

**END FLASHBACK-**

**The Doctor slid out from underneath the console. Serena had grown in the past eight years and he realized his feelings towards her had changed but, after losing Rose, he was wary about another relationship. He missed Rose deeply. Her death at the battle of Canary Wharf had torn him apart. She had been so brave and then, she was gone, never to walk Earth again.**

**He had felt the same way when Grace had died during the end of the Time War. Beautiful, brave Grace, stepping in front of him, taking a Dalek blast herself rather than see him hurt yet again. That act of love had cost her her life. He tried to not even think of the child that died before it even had a chance to live. That was why his Ninth self had been so angry, hurt, until Rose but then, she was gone. He wondered if he could go through that again. **

**He thought about their dinner a few hours earlier and smiled, Serena hadn't pushed anything, she had just talked and listened when he spoke. He had surprised her with that offer to dance. Rose had encouraged him to dance and he had, with her but, he usually passed. He had wanted to dance with Serena, however and had liked having her in his arms. She felt right, like that was where she belonged.**

**He shook his head, here he was, a little over 900 years old and Serena was an infant next to him but, in some ways, she seemed wiser than her years. He wondered if that had anything to do with her family line. Then, his eyes lit up, "Of course you daft old fool," He said, slapping himself upside his head. "Just the thing to surprise her."**

**He leaped to his feet and began twisting dials, punching buttons and moving levers.**

**The TARDIS began glowing softly in approval and he smiled, "You like the idea, old girl?" TARDIS purred and he had no problems seeting this destination. He grinned like a mischevious schoolboy. Soon, the TARDIS had materalized and he headed out. It was an hour later when he returned with a young man of about 20-25 years of age, clean shaven in the robes of a Shaolin priest of long ago. His eyes were slightly almond shaped but, he was also of mixed origin.**

**The Doctor turned to him, speaking in perfect Mandarin Chinese, "She needs instruction and I was hoping you would consent to instruct her." The young priest, the first Kwai Chang Caine bowed, "It would be my honor, Doctor but, what are you not telling me?" The Doctor smiled, "Never could hide things from you old friend." His face turned serious, "it's like this."**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Meets Future**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**The Doctor explained the situation to Kwai Chang Caine without using any names except for first names. "I got her out of the morgue they had taken her to, believing she was dead and took her with me. She's been with me for eight years now and she's kept up the training she began as a child but on her own. She is wise beyound her years, Caine and she's grown into a very lovely young lady." **

**Caine watched his friend and smiled, "And you have feelings for her, do you not?" The Doctor smiled, "I believe so however, I do not want to push the issue. I've lost them before and..." His voice trailed off. Caine nodded, "And it has made you much more cautious now?" "Yes, It has. I lost Grace so long ago and recently, I lost Rose and..." he voice trailed off again.**

**Caine laid a hand on his friend's arm, "You fear another loss if you open yourself up again." The Doctor nodded. Caine smiled sadly, "Love walks hand in hand with loss, my friend. If you fear the one, the other will never be able to come close to you." The Doctor smiled, "You're right, of course but..." Caine finished the sentence, "It is so hard?" "Yeah," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Serena should be in the workout room about now."**

**The two men walked the halls of the TARDIS until they reached the room they were looking for. They watched as Serena was going through her workout, her moves graceful, flowing and powerful. Finally, she knew someone was watching her and she stopped. When she recognized the man with the Doctor, her jaw dropped then, she bowed, giving the Shaolin salute, "Master Caine, this is indeed an honor." **

**Caine returned the salute and Serena looked at the Doctor. He mouthed the word 'Later' to her and she knew, Master Caine did not know who she was. The look Serena gave him told the Doctor he would not get out of explaining this to her. He smiled and left the two to work together. Back in the control room, he thought about what Caine said and realized he was right. If he stayed afraid of what could happen, he would never be able to live his life the way he wanted to. He so desperatley wanted to be loved for himself and he had come close with Rose but, she was gone, buried not too far from Canary Wharf where she had died protecting her world.**

**He set the TARDIS on stationary pilot and went to what had been Rose's room. He hadn't come in here since her death but now, he needed to. He opened the door to see the pink walls and bed clothes. The room was the same as it had been when she left it last. He stood there for a moment then, he picked up her purple jumper and held it to his face. Her perfume was still there, Jasmine flower. **

**Then, he sat in the middle of her bed and finally allowed himself to grieve. He cried for what could have been and what had been cut so tragically short. He curled up in a ball on the bed, crying his eyes out and feeling bands that felt like they were across his chest snap. He sagged as his body relaxed itself. He hadn't realized how much he had been holding inside himself. He picked up the purple jumper and two other things she had left behind and left the room, firmly closing and locking the door behind him. He looked up, "You know what to do." **

**He walked to his room, opened a small chest against one wall and placed those three items inside carefully then, he closed and locked it. He then went back to the control room. He was more relaxed now, able to think about Rose without going to pieces. He had to close that door so that another could have the chance to open. He wondered if it would. That he would have to wait and see. Meantime, he occupied himself.**

**In the workout room, Serena was sparring with her great grandfather and loving every minute of it. In between sessions, they talked and she learned more about the Tao and Shaolin philisophy. He asked her about her feelings for the Doctor. Her face changed, "I'm not sure. I understand why he cannot take me home, that I grasp but, the feelings I have for him now are new to me. He's been like my father but, of course, he's not and what I feel for him now is different. I'm just not sure if I should voice what I feel or wait and see what happens."**

**Caine nodded, "You are wise, child. Sometimes, speaking what you feel is not the right thing to do. You must have patience and wait. Be there for him, care for him, be his friend. if anything develops after that, it will come." Serena nodded, "Thank you, Master." He bowed to her and soon, left the TARDIS. Later, Serena came into the control room. "Thank you." She said to the Doctor. "For what?" he asked, rasing one eyebrow. Serena smiled and kissed his cheek, "For letting me meet my great gandfather."**

**The Doctor smiled, "It was the least I could do after taking you away from your father." Serena nodded and stared at the control panel for a long moment then, she spoke softly, like her voice was far away. "I do understand why you did what you did, Doctor, I do understand that. Yes, I miss him and Peter sometimes but, being able to see them alive, doing what I always knew they could, makes it all worth while. Will I ever get to see them again, in person someday?"**

**The Doctor was quiet. She meant what she said, he knew that. She sometimes seemed older than him in the way she sensed and saw things and then. times she was still a child. He was going over everything in his mind, all of the possible permutations and such. Then, he smiled, "I think there might be a chance but, it cannot be on Earth. There's something I need to tell you, Serena."**

**She looked at him, her eyes widening. "After what happened with the temple, I sent your father a short message." Serena looked at him. "He knows I'm alive, doesn't he?" "All I told him was that you were alive and safe. I couldn't let him leave the temple thinking he had lost both of his children." Serena nodded and hugged the Doctor's arm. "Thank you for that." She laid her head on his shoulder.**

**It was a good thing she couldn't see his face because his eyes were shining. He had an almost comical smile on his face. His hearts were racing and he was feeling weird. No, he corrected himself, he hadn't felt like this since Rose was with him. This time, the thought of Rose did not bring the cold, burning anger it had before but, a touch of sadness tinged with regret for what would never be. Now, however, he had finally let go and he was noticing Serena in a way he never had before.**

**She had done nothing to attract his attention to her. All she was doing was being his friend. He wasn't sure how she felt about him but, it felt right, her being in the TARDIS. Being telepathic, he heard TARDIS agree with him. Then, he noticed Serena looking at him and he smiled, "Sorry about that." He said. Serena nodded, "You were thinking about Rose, weren't you?" He started at her, "How did you know?" She smiled, "Your eyes, Doctor. My father taught that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Your mood changed, you were sad but there was a half smile, like you were remembering good times with her."**

**He smiled, she was very perceptive. "Yes, I was remembering and thinking how she would hate to see me holding on to all of that anger and grief, blaming myself for what happened to her.." Serena's next question left him momentarily speechless. "Doctor, what exactly happened at Canary Wharf?"**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Day His World Crashed Around Him**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**He stared at her for a full two minutes before he could say anything. "You want to know what happened?" His eyes were incredulous. Serena was calm, like her namesake. "Yes, you have never talked about it and holding it inside only hurts you more. It's as if...as if you think that if you don't talk about it, you can pretend it never happened and she's just lost somewhere out there waiting for you to find her." Serena looked at him apologitically, "I am sorry, Doctor but, you've never accepted the reality that she is dead"**

**He stared at this woman before him, this child who, in her innocence, had seen straight through to the heart of the matter. He had not accepted Rose Tyler's death. He had run away from it, run as far as he was capable of going but, now, it caught up with him again. Serena was right, she was gone and he had to acknowledge that but to do so scared the hell out of him. **

**Serena saw it in his eyes. "You're scared, scared of letting down the barriers you have kept up for so long. But Doctor, don't you see?" She took his face in her hands, "You don't have to go through this alone. You cared for me, you were there when I had my nightmares and you held me as I cried for what I had lost.. You were there when I needed you, even if I didn't know it at the time. Now, it's my turn to be here for you. You don't have to be strong now, Doctor, you just need to be you. The man who needs to grieve, to purge his soul."**

**The eyes that looked at her now were frightened, "But Serena, if I cry I am so afraid..." She finished the sentence for him, "Afraid that you can't stop? I know that feeling, Doctor, I've been there before. You were there for me now, it's my turn to be here for you." He reached across the console and sent the TARDIS spinning onto the vortex. That way, they wouldn't re enter normal time till he set the coordinates then, he slid to the floor, trying desperately to hold it in. He was succeeding until she sat next to him and whispered, "I'm here."**

**The floodgates opened. He buried his face in her chest and cried as though both hearts were breaking. It was a hopeless, soul shattering kind of crying she had never witnessed before but she held onto him. Somehow, she knew that if she let go, he was lost and she would be trapped here forever. He screamed, he yelled, he railed at fate, his own existence. She winced when he called his long life span a curse. How everytime he got close to happiness and love, it was snatched away like a child being denied a treat. **

**Serena realized, it wasn't just Rose he had not mourned, it was all of them, all of those who had shared a part of his life with him. The ones who had left on their own or those, like Sarah Jane whom he had had to leave behind. Then, there was Grace, she knew about Grace, she had found the account in the TARDIS files one of the rare nights he had slept. He visited Grace Holloway's grave every year to honor the woman who had taught him that he could love again then, she was gone, killed in the Time War. He had married her while in his Eighth incarnation. The few photos TARDIS had of them showed an extremely happy couple. She had seen wedding rings on their hands and wondered where the one was the Doctor had worn.**

**She stroked his hair, kissed the top of his head but said nothing. She knew words would be useless right now. The uncontrolled sobbing had calmed down somewhat. She had no idea how long they had been like this and she really didn't care. He was still crying but, it wasn't as hopeless as before, it was more grieving now, an acknowledgement that there was something to grieve about. She knew, his world had crashed around him but, there were pieces to pick up and re order in his life. If he wanted her to help him, she would but it had to be his choice, when he was able to think clearly.**

**Right now, she was protective of him, making sure he had all the time he needed to mourn, to grieve and to acknowledge what he had lost and what he still had. She continued to hold him as he clung to her like she was his only lifeline. She smiled as she felt his body beginning to calm itself down. The trembling was slowly down too. She mummured softly to him, trying to comfort him, they way he had comforted her all those times when she had been having nightmares as a little girl.**

**Finally, he got his body back under control and sat up, wiping the tears from his face. Serena watched him, wondering if the tears would ever stop. Then, he managed a smile. "Thank you," He whispered. "For what?" She asked with a smile. "For being here for me." He said softly. Serena smiled as he took her hand in his. "It's what you did for me when I had those nightmares. How could I not be here for you after that?" His brown eyes smiled sadly and they both got to their feet.**

**He looked at her and then nodded decisively. "You asked what happened at Canary Wharf." He stated simply. Serena nodded, "Yes but, not if it's going to reduce you to what you were earlier." He managed a small chuckle. "Yeah well, sit down, in fact, how about the kitchen?" She smiled and they went there. He made tea while she opened a can of those teacakes he liked and they sat down. It took a few moments before he began to tell her what had happened that dreadful day.**

**Serena listened as he told her about the discovery that the Daleks and Cybermen had made an alliance to divide Earth between them. He and Rose had come up with a plan to open the void between universes and draw them into it, trapping them there for eternity. "So far, everything went well," He told Serena, "Rose and I set everything up and activated the warp field. It worked, it worked very well but," His eyes filled with tears as he downed some of his tea. "One of the Daleks flying by hit Rose squarely on the back of the head. By the time the void closed, it was too late. I ran over to where she was hanging in the handhold I had placed on the wall but...she was gone."**

**His voice broke, tears again spilling down his face. Serena reached across the table and laid her hand on his. "That had to be very hard on you." He managed a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, it was, all we had talked about and dreamed about was gone in an instant. She was buried in the graveyard not too far away where other dead from that day are buried. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, leaving her there in that cold ground. I've done that so many times before, so many."**

**Serena looked at him, "Like Grace?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded. "Grace was special, like Rose but Grace, Grace was the one who showed me that I could love again after all those centuries of being the cold, unemotional Timelord. She looked straight into me and found I could love and she drew that part of me back into the light." Serena watched his eyes, "You lost her during the Time War?" He nodded, "Yes, right near the end of it.." His voice tightened, grew cold. "One last trip and we would have been finished with it but," Serena could hear the pain and grief again, "She sacrificed herself to protect me. I had been injured, badly and I knew regeneration was coming but, we were headed to the TARDIS when a Dalek spotted us. It fired and," His voice caught with a sob, "Grace stepped between the Dalek and me. We got into the TARDIS and my regeneration began. When it was complete..." His voice trailed off.**

**Serena nodded, "She was gone wasn't she?" The Doctor nodded, "I found her lying on the floor of the TARDIS. I pulled her into my arms but she was already cold, so cold. I cried for the longest with her in my arms but finally, I had to bury her too." Serena nodded, "I know, you visit her every year." The Doctor smiled, "I made her a promise that I would and a Timelord keeps his promises." Serena nodded, "I know. Now, can we move on?" He nodded, "Yes, I think I can now. Let's see, where shall we visit next?"**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Relationships Built and Rebuilt**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena thought it over for a long moment then, looked at her friend. "May I choose the destination this time?" His eyebrows rose but he smiled, "Of course, you have a particulair place and time in mind?" She was quiet for a moment, her finger tracing the rim of her teacup. "Yes, I do," She said softly then, looked at him. "I would like to visit the very first Shaolin Temple. Is that possible?"**

**He tilted his head back and Serena could almost see the brain wheels spinning as he worked out time equations and sequences. "Yes, " He finally said, "I think it can be done. "Let's go see." She cleaned up the teacups, put the teacakes back on the shelf and followed him to the control room. **

**He began spinning dials, flipping switches and checking coordinates then, he smiled and said, "Ok then, off we go." He pulled the control lever and she held onto the console as they went spinning through the vortex. After a few minutes, things stablized and they were able to move around without worrying about falling.**

**He moved around the console in his usual fashion but, Serena had learned a few things watching him and was able to help now so, TARDIS flew much better than in the past. He smiled as she helped him with TARDIS then, a proximity alarm went off. She looked up, startled. "What could be in the Vortex with us?" **

**He watched the readouts and shook his head, "I don't know but it's heading straight for us. Hang on, Serena, we're going to collide." She nodded and held on to the console for dear life. There was a shudder, a flash of light and two figures were laying on the floor, both grasping a sword and dressed in clothing from early Chinese history.**

**Serena and the Doctor stared at them as they both groaned and slowly got to their feet, looking around. Serena gasped, she recognized them but, they didn't recognize her. She threw a pleading look at the Doctor and he smiled. "It's all right, we're safe here." She nodded, flashing him a grateful smile. **

**Peter Caine and his father looked around. This was not where they were heading then, Kwai Chang looked and saw the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, "Good to see you again, Master Caine." Caine bowed and Peter looked suspicious. "You know this man, Pop?" "Yes, my son, I do." Serena gasped and stepped forward, "Peter?" She breathed.**

**Peter Caine whipped around and his eyes widened, "Serena? But I thought..." He couldn't get out another word cause she flung herself into her brother's arms. Both were now in tears. Then, "Daughter?" She turned to see her father smiling, holding out his arms and finally, after almost eleven years, her father held her again. "My sweet daughter," he mummured against her ear.**

**Peter was stunned. "I...we thought you were dead." Serena smiled through the tears. "No, I'm not. You have him to thank for that." She turned to the Doctor whose own eyes were suspiciously wet. The Doctor put TARDIS on auto pilot and led them all to the kitchen to make tea. Then, they sat down and the Doctor told them what had really happened to her.**

**Peter listened, only believing this story because Serena was sitting right there. Serena smiled, "I've been here with him ever since. If he hadn't found me, I would have died of exposure in that morgue drawer. The problem was that my 'death' had been so public that he couldn't bring me back to the temple without bringing the Time Raptors down on everybody." Peter looked confused and the Doctor explained what those creatures were.**

**"Father," Serena looked across the table, "Why were you and Peter in the time vortex?" Caine sighed, "We are returning to the First Temple. Peter and I are needed there." Serena's eyes flitted over to the Doctor. "But, that's where we were heading. I told him I wanted to see it myself. Why are you needed?" Caine shrugged, "We do not know, only a line from the Book of Shambhala, "The Last shall save the First."**

**"Doctor, can we..." Serena started. The Time Lord finished for her, "Can we take them? Of course we can. Give the three of you a chance to catch up although," He said slyly, "I'll wager she's had more adventures that the two of you." He got to his feet. "I'll go set the coordinates. You three catch up." he smiled, briefly squeezed Serena's shoulder and, with a smile, left the kitchen.**

**Peter watched the tall, lanky man leave and turned to his sister. "Has he tried..." Serena smiled, "No, Peter, he hasn't. He's still grieving." She smiled sadly, "There are somethings you need to understand about him." She then told them both about the Doctor. His background, who and what he was, etc. "You see, in his Eighth incarnation, he fell in love with and married a woman from Earth, named Dr. Grace Holloway. They were married for a long time until the Time War."**

**She told them about the battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks. "There was only one way to stop those soulless monsters from achieving their objective, mastery over time travel and space. The Doctor was the first one to realize the solution but, he shrank from it. He's like you in a lot of ways, Father. He abhors violence and always tries to find another way. Sometimes though, he can't. Those are the times he hurts the worst. Anyway, he told the President of Gallifrey, that was his home planet. Turns out that that was what they ultimately ended up doing." She was silent.**

**"Daughter?" Caine looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. "In order to stop the Daleks, The Timelords had to destroy their home and themselves. The Doctor is the last of his kind. He and Grace watched what happened, how the explosion of Gallifrey created a black hole, pulling in the planet and the main Dalek fleet. He told me later he could hear them scream. He said if it hadn't been for Grace, he would have piloted TARDIS into the black hole but, he wouldn't do that to her. Later, he said it might have better if he had, considering what happened."**

**Peter took her hand, "What happened, Sis?" Serena smiled softly, "A few months after the destruction of Gallifrey, they received a call from another planet where a small squad of Daleks had landed so, they went to help. You see, Grace was a cardiac surgeon. Any way, they were there for a few months and there was one Dalek left. The Doctor told me that he had been injured badly and that he was preparing to regenerate. I've already told you about that. So, some of the resistance fighters brought him back to the infirmary where Grace was working."**

**Caine nodded for her to continue, she smiled, "Grace and he got to the TARDIS and he was unlocking the door when they heard the Dalek. It was weakend and under attack. It saw the Doctor and fired at him." Her voice caught. "He told me that Grace stepped in front of him instinctively and caught the brunt of the blast on her back. The Dalek was then killed but the damage was already done. She got him inside and he began to regenerate. What he found out afterwards was that Grace was dead." Peter caught his breath. "Was there something else?"**

**Serena nodded, "Ever since they had gotten married, they wanted to have a child. The Doctor has been a father before and he wanted another child. Grace wanted his children but, nothing had happened." Caine nodded, "But, this time?" Serena began to cry, "When they faced that last Dalek, she was three months along and hadn't a chance to tell him. When the Dalek blast hit her, it killed the baby and then her. He was devestated. He buried her on another planet, the same one they had gotten married on. Every year, on the day of their marriage, he goes and visits her."**

**Peter nodded. "What else happened?" Serena shook her head, "No, the other is still too fresh in his mind right now. I've already told you too much. He hates pity, I've seen that." Caine nodded, "There we will respect his silences, Daughter. I am just so grateful to him for the care and love he had shown you." Serena smiled, "I know. I had nightmares when I was a child and he comforted me much like you did, Father. He's been very good to me. Taking me places I never believed existed. He even took me back to meet Great Grandfather in Ancient China."**

**Then, the Doctor stuck his head in the door, "We're almost there. I've found a place to land so that you two can do what you need to do." They followed him to the control room. "What I need to know is, do you want us to bring you back when you're done or are you planning on returning the way you first came?" He was eyeing that sword dubiously. Caine smiled, "It would be best if we returned the way we had orginally planned to do." The Doctor nodded, "Very well, Master Caine. You have my word on one thing, I will do all I can to protect Serena." Caine smiled, "You have already proven that to me, Doctor."**

**The Doctor nodded and said, "Hold on, we're landing." There was a shaking then, that familiar wheezing, graoning sound then, silence. "We're here." He said. Serena had activated the monitor and smiled, "You parked us in a quiet corner." She looked at her Father and Brother. "Peter, you can't tell anyone about me back home, you understand?" He nodded, his eyes a little wet and hugged her. "I know, sis. At least I know you're ok." She smiled as her father hugged her then, the two men left to face their fate.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Putting The Past Behind Him**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena watched the monitor as her Father and Peter moved out into the tiny village where the First Temple was housed. She felt the Doctor's arm encircle her shoulders and she leaned against him gratefully. "They'll be all right, Serena," He whispered softly. "I know," She whispered back, "But that doesn't stop me from worrying." **

**He smiled, "I know, they're family and you worry about family." She nodded. "What's worse is knowing they need me but, I can't help them. I can't interfere. Must be how you feel sometimes." His face changed a little, more sadness in his eyes she noticed. "Yeah, I do sometimes." She turned away from the monitor to look at him. "Do you wish you could go back and change some things?"**

**He was quiet for what seemed to be along time and finally, he nodded. "Gallifrey?" She asked him quietly. He nodded, "Yeah, sometimes. I thought I was doing the right thing, sacrificing my people to save the Universe from the Daleks but it was all for nothing. The Daleks are still out there." She sighed and took his hand. "I know, I watch your face when we encounter them and frankly, the look I see then frightens me." **

**He looked at her, his eyebrows climbing into his uncombed hair. "I didn't realize that, Serena, I never mean to frighten you." She smiled, "i know that. I'm just glad that look had never been directed at me." He smiled and brushed an errant lock of hair off her face. "I'll try not to direct that look at you, Serena." She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her for a moment then, he leaned over and kissed her. She leaned into him and felt his arms go around her.**

**He wasn't sure why he kissed her, he just knew he wanted to. Then, he felt her arms encircle his waist as he pulled her closer. Her lips were sweet and soft. He was also aware that she was ready to let him pull back if he wanted to and he realized, finally, that she was in love with him but that she was willing to let him go if he wanted. He knew he had to put the loss of Rose behind him but, it wasn't easy.**

**What he had shared with her was intense, volitaile at times and altogether life altering. Serena was different. She loved intensely but, she was willing to step back, give him time without pressuring him to make a choice. Now however, it felt right, what was happening between them as he continued the kiss, deepening it as his hands began to caress her. He felt her hands come up to clutch at his shoulders but then, she stepped back to look at him.**

**Her hazel amber eyes were a little confused and yet, the love shining from them almost blinded him. "Serena?" She smiled softly, "I just want to be sure you're ready for this. I know how much Rose meant to you, how much you loved her, probably still do. I love you, yes but, I don't want to rush you into anything we might both regret later. I mean, you've like a father to me growing up and..." **

**He pulled her to him and smiled, "You want to be sure of how I feel about you?" She nodded, "I want to be sure about me as well. I'm grateful to you for protecting me and raising me like you did but, I don't want to feel like I'm...I'm..." She trailed off as she suddenly pulled out of his arms and turned away. He came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "How long have you been feeling like this?" **

**She looked over her shoulder at him. "That's why I wanted to see my mother." His eyebrows went up, "That long back?" She nodded. "She was right, I needed to let it continue as friendship, let it go from there., see what could happen next." The Doctor nodded, "You are one very intelligent young woman, Serena. I'll abide by what you decide." She smiled and both of his hearts almost stopped beating. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and left the control room leaving behind a very bemused TimeLord.**

**Once Serena reached her own room, she was trembling. That kiss had only deepened her feelings for him. She didn't want to rush things though, he had been through a lot with losing Rose and resolving his own feelings for her as she had grown up in his TARDIS. What she hadn't told him was the affinity she had developed with his TARDIS. It would sing to her sometimes at night and sometimes, it talked to her, telling her things even he didn't know. She was so afraid he would think she had gone a little crazy if she ever told him that TARDIS was almost like the mother she had lost so long ago.**

**She changed into her workout clothes and went to the gym. She figured a good workout would help her calm down so, she began. Back in the control room, the Doctor watched Peter and Kwai Chang Caine's progress and watched as Peter fell in love with Mai Chi. He smiled watching the two of them and thought about Serena. She was so different from his Rose. He realized that Serena was right about one thing, a part of his hearts would always belong to Rose but, she was gone now, just a memory.**

**He walked to his own room and looked around. There were two photos of Rose and he smiled at them then, he went to her room. It had been locked ever since Canary Wharf but now, he took a deep breath, let it out and walked in. It was just as she had left it, clothes strewn about, kincknacks all over the place and he smiled, a sad smile. Then, he walked over to a shelf and picked up four items then turned and walked out. He looked up at the ceiling, saying nothing but, TARDIS understood.**

**He went back into his own room and pulled a wooden chest out from under the bed. He unlocked it and put the four things he had brought with him, along with the two photos into it, relocked it and put it back under his bed. Then, he went back to the control room. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had been hanging onto his memories of Rose for too long. She would always be a part of him but it was time to move forward. He returned to watching Caine and his son, making sure they were safe for Serena's sake.**

**An hour later, Serena rejoined him just as Peter and their father, along with the now trained monks, faced down the WarLord and his troops. She caught her breath when Mi Chi put herself in front of Peter, taking a blow meant for him. Serena looked at the Doctor, "Will she be all right?" He nodded as he pulled Serena to him. "Yes, she'll be fine. She won't wake up until after Peter and your father leave." "But Doctor, She's..." Her voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "Yes, she is and you cannot tell Peter." "What?" She pulled back, indignant. "How can he not be told?" **

**The Doctor looked at her. "Serena, what would Peter do if he knew?" She looked at him then, her face changed. "I see, Peter would want to stay with her." The Doctor nodded, "Since he came with your father, he has to go back with him or neither of them can go back." Serena nodded, "Of course, and Peter has to go home." He smiled, "You're learning now what I have to deal with." "Does it ever get easy?" She asked wistfully. He shook his head, "No, It doesn't."**

**Serena nodded, "Will she and the baby be ok?" The Doctor smiled, "Yes, they will, that much I can tell you." "Will Peter ever know?" He shook his head, "No, he won't, I am sorry." Serena nodded, "But I know." He smiled, "Yes, you do and we will keep an eye on her, I promise." Serena nodded then looked back at the monitor. Peter was saying his goodbye to the woman he loved then, he and their father grasped the sword and were taken back to where they belonged.**

**Once they made sure Peter and Kwai were home, the Doctor decided he and Serena needed a vacation. She watched as he spun dials, flicked levers and pushed buttons then, he pulled the lever and away they went with his familar, "Ok, off we go, then." **

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Timelord and the Shaolin's Daughter**

**Period of Adjustment and Learning**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena walked into the TARDIS wardrobe and began looking for something to wear. "Wish I knew where we were going, it would make dressing a lot easier." TARDIS hummed and Serena dug into the wardrobe. She found a sapphire blue floor length gown with long sleeves and made of a material that resembled silk. She then found a pair of opera length white gloves and a blue silk handbag to match. **

**She put it all on and looked in the full length mirror. "Well, what do you think?" She had let her hair hang loose and was wearing a light beige shawl over the ensemble. TARDIS purred in appreciation. Serena grinned and headed back to the control room. **

**In the control room, the Doctor was trying to find a suitable place to take Serena out. Both hearts were beating faster than usual as he thought about her. He would have to take this slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her or go too fast. She was very, very special to him. Finally, he smiled as TARDIS provided the perfect location. "Thanks, old girl." He looked up and TARDIS purred.**

**"Now," he said out loud, "I need to change, can't go where we're going in this old suit and brown coat." He headed out to his room and changed into the tux he wore the night they had dinner together. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled. He then picked up a black leather coat and a long, white scarf and headed back to the control room. **

**When he walked in, he saw her and stopped. She looked absolutely beautiful in that blue dress. She smiled, "You're looking quite handsome tonight, Doctor." He smiled, "Thank you but I pale in comparison to you." She grinned as he put on the coat and scarf, looking for all the world like an elegant man about town. He walked over to where she stood and offered her his arm. Once her hand was nestled in the crook of his elbow, the TARDIS doors opened and they strode out into the middle of the Forbidden City.**

**Serena looked around, her eyes wide with wonder. The Doctor's smile was even wider than normal if that were possible. She looked at him, "You brought me to my families homeland?" He nodded, "I thought you might want to see it for yourself. There's an opera performance in the Great Palace Hall, if you'd like to attend. Then, there's dinner." She smiled, "I'd love to." he smiled and led her into the Performance Hall. They were seated in one of the private boxes and soon, she was losing herself in the music.**

**The Doctor watched her, watched her face and her obvious enjoyment of the music. His hearts contracvted a bit, she had grown into such a beautiful young woman and then, he frowned. She was young, even if she was older than Rose had been when she died. It still hurt to think about Rose but, the pain was not as soul shattering as it had once been. Rose knew he loved her, he had made sure of that so, there was no regrets in that catagory. **

**He still felt like this might not work out, what if she met someone else? Someone nearer her own age? Could he handle opening himself up again? His Eighth self had lost Grace near the end of the Time War then, he met Rose. She had helped him heal but then, Canary Wharf had happened and he had been shattered again. Now, he was wondering if this relationship could last longer and go deeper.**

**He sighed and Serena turned to him, "Are you all right?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. He smiled and took her hand in his, "Yeah, just memories." She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly and did not relinquish it the rest of the performance. He smiled with her hand in his. It felt right, it just felt right. She laid her head on his shoulder as the last act began and his arm slipped around her waist. **

**He smiled as he rested his chin on her head. It felt so...comfortable, being with her. The opera ended and they left out a back way. They took a taxi to a small resturant and ordered dinner. They talked about the opers and then, he fell silent. Serena looked at him. "You thinking about Rose?" He looked up and nodded. She laid her hand on his, "I know, it still hurts, it always will. Dad still mourns Mom to this day but, according to Peter, he's found someone of his own. They're taking it slow and seeing what happens. Kind of like us, don't you think?"**

**The Doctor thought about it and smiled, "You're right." Serena was thoughtful then, she looked at him, "Love and loss are a part of what we are. You cannot have one without the other. It's how you deal with it that determines your path. Remember you telling me what Sarah Jane said to you?" The Doctor nodded, thinking back to that encounter with the Krillitaines. He had actually been considering Finch's offer when Sarah Jane had spoken the words he needed to hear. He remembered the tone of her voice, the look on her face, "No, pain and loss define us, just as much as friendship and love. Whether it's a world or a relationship, everything has it's time and everything ends."**

**He remembered her words penetrating into his brain and picking up the chair to smash the screen. Serena looked at him. She could see he was remembering and she stayed quiet. Then, she smiled, "Sarah Jane was right. It also applies to you and Rose. I'm sorry she died, I really am but, living in the past won't help. You, of all people should know that. It's over and you really need to move on. Rose would want you to live, Doctor, live as only you can. If we stay together, so be it. If, someday we part company, you'll always be my friend, I'll always be grateful to you for saving my life. You don't owe me anything, Doctor."**

**He was surprised. Serena was offering him his freedom if he chose to take it. She wasn't asking him for any commitment even though he knew she was in love with him. Then, it hit him, Serena loved him so much and so completely, she was willing to let him go if that made him happy. Grace had loved him like that. Rose, Rose loved him, he knew that but, something had held him back, he wasn't sure what it was. He remembered her attitude when Mickey asked to come with them after the Krillitaine incident. Rose had said "Sure, go ahead." But she had not been pleased and the Doctor had noticed it.**

**She had been getting possessive in a way of the times she spent with him. He had felt restricted but, he had hoped she would mature and learn but, sadly, she never had the chance. It was time to put that behind him and look at the possible future he could have with Serena Caine.**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rediscovering Each Other**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**After dinner, they took a walk back to the TARDIS, just enjoying the sights and each others company. She was quite content strolling through the Forbidden City with him. Occasionally, he would tell her about one of the buildings, some of the artwork they were seeing. His voice was quiet, soft at times. He was finding it easy to just talk with Serena. Of course, this was the country of her origins and the questions she was quietly asking him were intelligent ones but he expected nothing less from her.**

**She shivered in the cool wind and he removed his long, black coat and wrapped it around her, using it as an excuse to pull her closer. "Thank you," She whispered as she pulled the coat around her. He smiled, "No trouble, Serena." They walked on, finally reaching the TARDIS. Once indoors, she removed the coat, draping it over the pilot's chair. She looked at him, smiled and headed to her room. He went to the console, spun a few dials, pushed a few buttons and threw the lever to send them off into the vortex.**

**Serena felt the shift in TARDIS as they took off and smiled. Soon, she had showered and changed into her pajamas. It had been a wonderful night and she smiled as she snuggled underneath the covers of her bed. TARDIS dimmed the lights and soon, Serena was sound asleep. Two hours later, the door to her room opened quietly and the Doctor looked in. He had changed back into his usual brown pinstripe suit and tie. His face softened as he watched her sleep, her honey blonde hair spread over the pillow.**

**It was hard for him to look away but, he backed out and closed the door quietly then headed to the garden. It was one place he liked to sit and think. He knew he had a lot of thinking to do. He was still trying to sort out his feelings. Serena was filling more and more of his thoughts as time passed. He knew it wasn't good for him to wonder about what might have been and time to move forward but it was hard for him sometimes. It had been centuries between his first marriage to Auriella and his second to Grace Holloway. He wondered if he had jumped into the relationship with Rose too early, not giving himself adquate time to mourn Grace's loss and heal his hearts.**

**He remembered asking Rose how long she was going to stay with him and her firm answer of, "Forever," but, he knew that was unrealistic. No one could stay with him forever. Serena seemed to know that instinctively. He had asked her the same question but, her answer had been, "As long as I can." He smiled, there were times when she seemed to have more insight and wisdom than he did and then, there were times when she was just herself. He never knew what he was going to get with her around and he found himself liking this.**

**There was something about this woman that seemed to resonate within him, as though he had been destined to find her. He thought back. TARDIS had taken the initiative that day, bringing him to the morgue the poor, frightened, hurt little girl had been in. He had had no idea how this relationship would grow but now, he knew only one thing. He loved her, loved her with every fiber of his being, every atom that made up his soul. The thought of losing her made him physically ill. He sat down in the corridor by her door not wanting to be away from her for even a second.**

**He knew this was silly, that she wasn't going anywhere but, this was how he felt. He had not felt this way since he had met Grace in the beginning of his Eighth incarnation and he liked how he felt. He felt alive, more alive than he had ever before. He soon fell asleep there, curled into a tight ball. Serena found him when she opened her door the next morning and was surprised, to say the least. She crouched beside him, "Doctor?" She shook his shoulder and he began to slowly unfold himself.**

**"Serena?" He said, his chocolate brown eyes still sleepy. Serena grinned, "Have you been out here all night?" He smiled, "Yes." "Why? I'm not going anywhere." He got to his feet and helped her to stand, "Old habits, I guess, from when you were younger." Serena nodded, "My nightmares?" He nodded and she smiled, cupping his face in her hand, "My sweet Doctor, you are so protective, it's one of the things I love about you."**

**He stepped back, his eyes widening, "You...You love me?" He had known it but hearing it was something that he hadn't really expected. Serena smiled, "Yes, I do, I have for a while now but, I wanted to be sure why I felt it., if that makes any sense." He looked at her, carefully placing his hands on her waist as she faced him. "Doctor, I didn't say anything before because I was afraid, afraid that all I was feeling was gratitude but, I know differently now. I know now how I feel about you and gratitude has nothing to do with it. All I want to know now is, how do you feel about me?"**

**He looked her in the eyes and what he saw took his breath away. He saw love, in all of it's wonder, joy and power. Rose had loved him but this, this was unconditional total love. He lowered his head to kiss her gently but was totally unprepared for what happened next. It was if electricity passed between them when their lips met. Her arms came up his back with her hands resting on his shoulders as the kiss deepened. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him.**

**He had kissed Rose before, even in his Ninth incarnation but it had been nothing like this. This was something he couldn't find words to describe. His mouth roamed over hers and she melted against him in such a surrender that it frightened him. He wanted her, he knew that but, he had to go carefully. If he let himself go, he could hurt her more than she could imagine. If he unleashed the passion he knew he possessed, it could destroy both of them. He drew back and looked into those amazing eyes of hers.**

**"Serena," his voice was husky, low, "I...we have to be careful. You're human, I'm not and how my people love is so different from your way. It's not just our internal anatomy or brains that are different. Serena, the way my people make love is different as well. The additional circulatory system gives us increased stamina and strength that I'm not sure humans can handle. That's why I never slept with Rose, I was so afraid I would unintentionally hurt her. I don't want to hurt you." His chocolate eyes were troubled.**

**Serena nodded, "I understand that, my love, I'm not asking you to make love to me right now, I want you to know how I feel about you and I'll wait until you know you're ready. I have a lot to learn, I know that and I'm willing to wait. I just want to be near you." He smiled and kissed her again. As she let the kiss deepen, he brushed his tongue against her lips and was surprised when she opened her mouth under his. His tongue moved in slowly, probing, questing as he felt her shiver in his arms. **

**He had not felt like this in years and it was almost more than he could handle. Loving Grace had been different. His Eight self had inherently been more gentle, more prone to take his time and not get so rough with Grace. This body however, the Doctor couldn't be sure of. His hands moved up and down Serena's back as she leaned against him, her own hands grasping his shoulders as the kiss continued.**

**He could feel her desire in waves but he had to maintain his control until he knew for sure what this body would do to her. The last thing he wanted to do was harm this precious creature who meant so much to him. He felt her hands moving on his shoulders but had no clue as to what she was doing until he felt his coat hit the floor behind him. Then, he felt his tie being lossened and removed, then, she pushed the suit jacket off of him. He drew back, "Serena?" His eyes were asking her everything he couldn't find words for. **

**Her eyes, it was her eyes that always drew him in, that curious mixture of green and hazel with the amber highlights. She smiled at him, "It's all right, Doctor, I know what I'm doing and what I want and what I want, is you." He smiled and their lips found each others again. He then noticed she was tugging at him and finally understood, they were going into her room. He had to choose now. Leave her now, protecting her or, let her have what both of them really wanted. He was concerned for another reason, he knew he would be the first man to ever make love to her and he wanted it to be good for her.**

**Serena pulled him into her room and the door closed. "I want you, please, I need you." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her, "Are you sure? I could hurt you, Serena, without meaning to." Serena smiled softly, "I know and I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you in every way that matters. I know we may not always be together and I don't want to have any regrets. I love you, that's all I know."**

**He smiled and nodded, "Ok, I never could refuse you and I do love you, Serena." "Then why hesitate?" Serena asked him. She had unbuttoned his shirt and laid both hands on his chest, one over each heart. "I love you, Doctor, how many times do I have to say it?" He chuckled, "I am being too careful, aren't I?" Serena nodded. He kissed her again, slowly this time, feeling the shivers going up and down her body. **

**A few minutes later, they were in her bed and she was trembling with her desire. He whispered in her ear, "Lie back, my sweet, let me please you." He was trembling too as he gazed on her perfect body. he was still wondering what she saw in an old man like him but Serena knew what she wanted. She wanted him. He just hoped she didn't regret this decision later.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter**

**Knowing**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena woke later to find herself still in the Doctor's arms in her bed. She snuggled closer, her head on his chest between his hearts. Their twin beats were reassuring that she wasn't dreaming. She had not believed it possible to be loved so completely. She had lost herself in his touch, in his kisses, even when he did become rougher, more demanding, she had not been frightened of him, it had felt right to her and she had managed to match his passions.**

**She knew her blood stained the sheets, after all, he was her first lover. But, she could still feel the bite marks on her shoulders and neck, some of which had drawn blood but, she didn't care. She loved him, she knew that and now, she knew that he loved her. She raised herself up on one elbow to look at his face, so relaxed in sleep. She had never seen him like this before and it made him look even more handsome.**

**She laid her head back on his chest and smiled to herself, she was where she belonged, with him. Then, she felt his hand playing with her hair and she looked into those incredible brown eyes. "Hello, love." he smiled at her, "Hello yourself. You all right?" She saw his eyes cloud with concern when he saw the bite marks. "I'm ok," she whispered, "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, love."**

**His brow cleared and he began trailing little kisses down her jawline and she smiled. Finally, they showered, together, which obviously delighted the Doctor. Then, they dressed, though she had trouble dressing with him not being able to keep his hands off of her. He kissed the back of her neck as he fastened her top for her. Then, he turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply. **

**Once they were dressed, they headed to the control room for their next adventure. She watched him as he flew around the console and then, suddenly, he stopped. He looked at her for the longest and then smiled, "What is it, Doctor?" She asked. He was grinning like a schoolboy, with one hand behind his back. "I have something for you."**

**"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose slightly. All of a sudden, he seemed shy as he held out his hand and what was in it, a ring box. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and she gasped as he went down on one knee in front of her. "Serena Kiyoto Caine, would you be willing to take on this grumpy old Time Lord and honor me by becoming my wife?"**

**She stared at him as he opened the box to reveal an exquisite jade and diamond ring. "Oh, Doctor." She whispered, "it's beautiful." He looked up at her, his own brown eyes sparkling with tears. "You helped me find myself again, Serena, helped me rediscover the man I've always been. Will you stay with me for the rest of your life?" She smiled, "For as long as I can and as long as you want me to." He grinned as he removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her left hand.**

**He stood, pulled her to him and kissed her. "Now, we have to go see your father, I want to do this right." Serena nodded, "You want to ask for his blessing to marry me?" "Better than that, Rene, I want him to marry us." Her eyebrows rose, "You do? A human wedding ceremony?" The Doctor grinned, "Yes, I want to do it that way although, according to the ancient laws of Gallifrey, we were married last night."**

**Serena looked at him, "We were? Just by sleeping together?" He smiled softly, "No, because it was by mutual consent and it's what we both wanted. That makes it a legal marriage as far as my people would be concerned." He eyes darkened and Serena laid a hand on his, "It still hurts, I know." He looked at her and nodded. He then set the coordinates and they took off.**

**She watched him as he flew around the control console in his wild dance. She loved him, of that she had no doubts. She knew he loved her too. She wondered how much time they would have together but, she didn't care. Any time she had with him would be cherished.**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter**

**New Adventure**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena was dozing off when she heard his voice calling her name. She opened her eyes to find her Doctor hovering near her. "Hey," she said softly, "You look like you're feeling better." His chocolate brown eyes were warm, "I am, thanks for getting me in here." She reached out, cupping his face in her hand, "I remembered what you told me about this room and I knew I had to get you in here. Father helped me."**

**The Doctor smiled, "You take good care of me, Rene." She smiled back, "You know why I do." He nodded, "Because you love me?" She nodded, "With all that I am." He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and she was reminded just how much he did love her. It was a couple of hours later that they emerged from the Zero Room. She looked at him, "You need to visit the TARDIS wardrobe, love. Your outfit was past repairing or cleaning."**

**He looked at his pajamas and smiled, "I can't wear this all the time either although," His eyes sparkled, "It would be comfortable." She laughed, "Probably but no one would ever take you seriously if you were wearing pjs all the time." He laughed, "Probably right." He headed to their room and the spacious wardrobe. **

**Then, he stepped out in another pinstripe suit, white shirt, tie, brown trench coat and a pair on Converse trainers. She looked him over and nodded. "I do like that look on you. By the way, we landed in my father's kwoon." He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms, "I'm glad you do, love now, let's go see your Father, he's probably worried about me." Serena nodded, "He is. In fact, I had TARDIS translate one of the books you have on Gallifreyian phisology into Mandarin Chinese and gave it to him so, if he needs to, he'll know how to take care of you."**

**Theta laid his forehead against hers, "What did I do to deserve you, Rene?" She smiled softly, "You were you, that's all I ever needed. I don't need you to pretend to be anything other than who you are, my love." That was one of the things he loved about Serena, he didn't have to try to be anyone else. She had seen him at his best and his worst and she still loved him.**

**He slipped his hand into hers and they headed out into Kwai Chang Caine's kwoon. He looked forward to spending a few days getting reacquainted with his father in law and Peter. He discovered that sometimes, it was good to slow down and relax, especially with the woman he loved most in the universe, his precious Rene.**

**They exited into the meditation room and found Caine and Peter in the apothecary room. Peter looked him over and nodded, "You feeling better? Serena was worried when you first landed here." The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok now, thanks to my sweet Rene." He smiled, leaned over and gently kissed her. Peter smiled, "As long as you're happy, Serena, ok with me." Serena leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek, "Thanks, Peter. You doing ok?" He nodded, "Same as always. I have to get back to the precinct, we're working a tough case. Four men dead in the past six weeks and all decapatated. No robbery, no beatings, just their heads cut off. Weird, at least, that's what Kermit says. Well, I gotta go." He headed out.**

**Serena looked at Theta and was startled by the look on his face, "Love, what is it?" "Rene, you need to ask Peter about those heads." Caine spoke in his soft voice, "There were no heads at any of the crime scenes, Doctor." He nodded, "I see, what else do you know?" Caine told him what he could and the Doctor was quiet for a few minutes.**

**Serena looked at him, "What is it, love?" His chocolate brown eyes looked at her. "I need to talk to their medical examiner." She nodded, "Ok then, how do we go about it?" He looked at her, "We?" She nodded, "You think you're investigating without me? I do have a few talents that you don't, love, remember?" His eyes widened and he smiled, 'Oh yes, some of your recently developed Shaolin talents, I remember."**

**Caine looked at her, "Daughter?" She smiled, "It seems that I'm developing more on the mental side of the Shaolin that physically. I still practice Kung Fu and I can still fight if needed but, my mental abilites have awakened and sharpened more. I can tell when someone is lying, I can see surface thoughts, I can sense things, even before he does." She threw a loving look at her smiling husband. "A lot of it happens while I'm meditating but, when we're around others, I can quickly skim the surface of what they're thinking and have actually found one murderer that way. That was back on Pantex 12."**

**The Doctor nodded, no longer smiling, "Yeah and it almost got her killed." Serena looked at him, "I knew you were there love or I never would have tried it." He reached up and lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I was still worried. But now, the reason I want to see the medical examiner is that this sounds like a trophy hunter and if that's true, there will definitely be more bodies."**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter**

**Doctor Who, Detective**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**Serena and her husband left the kwoon with her father and walked to the medical examiner's office. Caine introduced them to Nicky Elder, the medical examiner. The Doctor began asking about the condition of the bodies, did they show any signs of stress? Nicky consulted his notes and passed them to the Doctor while Serena and her father talked quietly.**

**When they left, she saw her husband was quiet and was obvioulsy thinking even as he took her hand in his. As they walked, she looked at him, "What's bothering you, love?" They found a small tea shop and sat at one of the outdoor tables. Caine ordered for them. The Doctor said nothing till after the tea and almond cookies were brought. "I think there's an alien hunter here in this city," He said quietly. "It's the only thing that makes sense." **

**Serena bit into one of the cookies and smiled then, looked at her husband. "What did Nicky tell you?" He took a sip of the tea. "All of the bodies showed high adrenaline levels, and some showed brusing on the knees and elbows, like they had been running from something or someone." Serena nodded, "Then, he's only hunting men?" The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, Nicky also showed me that all were between 21 and 35, physically fit and well made, so to speak."**

**Caine spoke up, "So, he is choosing his prey from among the best looking among us?" The Doctor nodded, "Yes, better trophies will make him seem to be an even better hunter." He was quiet. Serena looked at him, "What is bothering you?" Theta sighed, "Not being able to know where he could strike next." "Wouldn't the TARDIS help with that?" Serena asked reasonably. He looked at his wife and his face split in that megawatt smiles she loved so well.**

**"Serena, brilliant! You are a genius! We need to get back to the kwoon." She smiled at her father and the three of them walked back to Caine's residence. Once inside the TARDIS, he began flying around the central console, inputing data, what Nicky had told him and various other factors. Serena watched him and then spoke up, "Theta, shouldn't we give all of this information to Peter and his colleagues?" He looked at her, understanding her concern for her brother.**

**"Once I know specfically who or what we're dealing with, then, yes, I'll tell your brother but, I want to be sure before I do that." Serena nodded, knowing that made sense. "Yeah, they need to know specfically what's going on so then, they'll know what to do." The Doctor smiled at her, "Exactly, my sweet. I know you're worried about him." Serena nodded, "Yeah, he fits the profile you made of this hunter's prey." **

**Serena was quiet then, she looked at her husband again, "I'll know if Peter is in trouble, I'll be able to sense that but, even if I can, would we get to him in time?" The Doctor walked over to his wife and pulled her into his arms, "I'll make sure we get there in time, Rene, I promise you that." He kissed the top of her head. She nodded and he went back to work. She picked up the folder Nicky had given him and read it then, "Theta?" He looked at her, "What?" "It says here they were decapitated with a sword." **

**He came and looked over her shoulder, putting on a pair of narrow, black rimmed glasses. "You're right, they were but, who would..." His voice trailed off and he went back the the console. She followed. "What's wrong, Theta?" He punched a few buttons and typed on a keyboard she hadn't noticed before. What came up on the screen surprised him. "The Sycorax, why are they here?"**

**"What are the Sycroax?" The Doctor looked at her and told her how their culture resembled Medieval culture in many ways. "Especially when it come to battle and honor." Serena nodded, "I see, but, what honor was there in hunting those men and taking thier heads?" The Doctor shook his head, "That, I don't know, love. It makes no sense, at least, not to me."**

**Serena nodded, "If they are here, then it stands to reason that their ship is here somewhere." Then, the TARDIS shook, rattled and moved. The Doctor was flying around the console, "What's happening?" Serena asked, holding onto the chair. "I don't know but, I think the TARDIS is being moved." "To where?" "I don't know, Rene, I don't know."**

**Then, TARDIS stopped with a thud. Serena looked at her husband, "Where are we?" He took her hand in his, "The only way to find that out is to go out side and see what or who are waiting for us." Serena nodded and, gripping her husband's hand, walked with him to the doors. **

**They stepped outside and Serena gasped, there were Peter and her father. She turned to one of the Sycorax, "Why are they here? They've done you no harm." The Doctor listened and frowned, "But that's not true," He said, "They don't mean you any harm, why would you want the planet?" The Leader spoke again and the Doctor shook his head, "No, the one without honor is the one among you who hunted humans and took their heads as trophies."**

**The Leader raised his eyebrows and Serena spoke, "What the Doctor says is true. Humans, males, were hunted, killed and their heads taken away. My brother ever there," She pointed out Peter, "He is a law enforcement officer and has been trying to solve this crime. That's what it was, murder, pure and simple."**

**The Sycorax warrior responsible for the deaths let out a roar of rage and made the biggest mistake of his life. He struck Serena. She went down and the Doctor caught her before she hit the floor. Caine and Peter rushed over and the Doctor let Caine cradle his daughter as the Doctor slowly got to his feet, his chocolate brown eyes blazing with anger.**

**He turned to the Leader, "He struck my wife, I challange him to a duel to protect her honor." The Leader nodded, "You are within your rights, Doctor and you also have choice of weapons." Caine was concentrating on Serena, she was still unconscious and a bruise was spreading across her right cheek. "Peter, I need you to link your chi to your sisters." Peter nodded, closed his eyes and grasped his sister's hand. **

**The Doctor picked up one of the broadswords the Sycorax warriors used and smiled, this was a weapon he had weilded before and for Serena, he would do it again. He cast one worried look in her direction and smiled as he saw Caine and Peter taking care of her. The brusing on her cheek, however, reminded him of why he was doing this. **

**The two men went to the center of the arena and the battle began. Serena's eyes began to flutter open as Peter's chi helped strengthen her and she sat up, leaning against her father. "Theta?" She whispered and then, she saw what he was doing. "Thetea, No." Her father held her, "Courage, child, he knows what he is doing. He weilds that sword like a trained warrior." Serena nodded but, she was still concerned.**

**Then, it happened. The Sycorax warrior had beaten the Doctor to the ground and then, The Doctor kicked out with his right foot, throwing the warrior to the ground. The Doctor stood, looking again like the Oncoming Storm of the legends. "I am a Time Lord," he said, "And no one hits a woman in my presence, especially my wife. You have shown no honor whatsoever in this and I refuse to fight you any longer." He threw down the sword and walked away.**

**When the Sycorax leader heard that the Doctor was a Time Lord, he stopped the battle and begged the Doctor's forgiveness for that warrior's stupidity. The Doctor smiled slightly. "Leave this planet and never return. It is protected, by me." The Leader nodded and the Doctor walked over to his wife, embracing Serena fiercely. "Are you all right?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes now full of love and concern.**

**Serena smiled, feeling safe in his arms again. "Yeah, I'll be fine but, shouldn't we get out of here now?" The Doctor smiled, nodded and ushered them all into the TARDIS. The blue box disappeared with a familiar sound and they were on their way. Soon, the TARDIS landed in Caine's kwoon and Serena said her goodbyes to her father and brother. She watched them go out the doors and smiled.**

**The Doctor came over to her and draped an arm around her shoulders, "They'll be all right, Rene, you know that." She turned and smiled up at her husband. "I know they will be, I just worry." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know you do, Rene, they're family." She smiled, "They're your family too, you know." **

**He grinned, "True but, now, what do you say to exploring another part of the universe?" She sat in the captain's chair near the console and smiled, "You have a specific place in mind, love?" He grinned that mile wide grin she loved so well. "Actually, I do but," He wagged a finger at her, "It is a surprise." She nodded, "Ok then, let's see this surprise." He nodded, threw the main lever and said, "Ok then, off we go!"**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter**

**The Darkest Time of her Life**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**She sat on the cot in the small cell wondering what had happened. She was alone and that frightened her more than anything. "Where are you, Theta?" She asked in her mind but, as before, there was no reply. That frightened her even more. No one had tried to hurt her or anything like that but, she was locked up and she didn't know why. She also had lost track of time and didn't know how long she had been here.**

**She paced, she worried, she meditated. She was fed adquately and she always had fresh water. Then, after what seemed like forever, three men came to her cell and said she was being moved to more approriate quarters. She shrugged and followed them to a suite that made her gasp. She was left alone, a guard at the door but otherwise, she seemed to be on her own.**

**She found the bathing room and luxeriated in a long, soaking bubble bath, feeling like years of grime and dirt were being washed away then, she found some clothes that seemed to be perfect for her. She changed, dried her hair and looked around. She found the small library and settled down to read but, she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering where her husband was.**

**It wasn't like him to sever all contact with her unless there was something really bad going on. If it was, she deserved to be at his side, fighting against it with him, not left like this, like a child to be protected. Then, there was a knock on her door and she told them to come in. The guard opened the door and two serving girls brought in two trays. Clearly, she was having company but who?**

**She wondered and then, the door opened and it was her husband but the look on his face was different. His eyes, his eyes showed no recognition, no warmth towards her and that broke her heart. He didn't know her, at least, didn't know that she was his wife. She stood as he walked in. "Doctor?" She asked softly. He nodded and motioned for her to be seated. He held her chair as she sat at the table. Then, he took a seat opposite her.**

**She picked up her fork and then looked at him. Suddenly, there was a slight twinkle in his eye and then, she heard him in her mind again. "Rene, I'm sorry about what has happened but, it's to protect you. I couldn't stop them from throwing you into a cell and I'm sorry for that but, I at least convinced them that you're my companion and that you deserved better accomodations so, they moved you here."**

**She nodded as she ate, "But what is happening, love? Why have you waited so long to contact me? I was scared." His eyes were sad, "I am sorry about that but, I had to be sure no one could tap in on our bond." Serena nodded, "That makes sense but where are we and what is going on?" **

**The Doctor sighed, "I'm still not sure what is going on but, I thought it best to let them believe you were simply my companion. As for where we are, we're on Tolaris Seven. Last time I was here, things were rather peaceful but, somewhere along the way, there was a change in government. They remember me and welcomed me but, something isn't right so, I hid our marriage. I'm sorry about that."**

**She smiled, "It's all right. Now that you've told me, I understand." The Doctor smiled, "You should have seen me when I found out you were locked in a cell." She smiled, "I can imagine how angry you were." He nodded, "That's when they moved you here." "Where is the TARDIS?" She asked him. He smiled, "She's safe, the old girl knows how to take care of herself. Now, we need to be able to help the resistance here." **

**She nodded, "Ok then, what do we do?" He shook his head, "The first thing I have to do is get you out of here." He held up his hand when he saw her begin to protest, "Listen to me, Rene, I've already gotten a message out to them to look for you. They can use your advice and training in Kung Fu. I'll be all right, I promise besides, you know how to operate the TARDIS." **

**Serena smiled on that, not telling him it was a mutual partnership between her and the old girl. "How are you getting me out of here?" He smiled, "You'll see, trust me Rene." His eyes pleaded with her. She nodded, "Always, Theta," She whispered in his mind, "Always." He nodded, smiling at her. "Ok, two of the serving girls that will come to your room tonight will have an outfit for you. Now, a third will 'distract' your guard so that you can leave with the two in your room. They'll take you to the people I know in the resistance."**

**Serena nodded, "You be careful? When they find I'm gone, you could be in danger." He smiled, "Not likely, Rene. As far as they are concerend, and I am sorry for this, I really don't care that much about you." Serena's eyes twinkled, "Calling me the 'stupid ape' again?" He actually blushed and then nodded, "Sorry, Rene." "That's ok, I understand. I just want you to be careful." He smiled, "I will be. I'd better go. I told them I wanted to make sure you were ok."**

**She smiled as he kissed her through their bond. Then, he left the room. She finished her food and sat back, waiting. She just hoped her beloved would be all right but, he could fool a lot of people, just not her. What she had managed to keep from him was how the touch of his mind against hers always set her body on fire, God how she needed him but, she also knew how to discipline her body to control what she was feeling.**

**It took a few minutes but soon, she was calm again but, she sent him a quick thought,"You do realize you are gonna pay for this once we leave here." In spite of himself, The Doctor managed a small smile and sent back to her, "I know." Then, two hours later, it was barely dark and the two servant girls arrived. They had the clothes for her to put on so that she looked like one of them then, she sent another thought. "We'e going, Theta, see you soon."**

**As they left, she saw the third servant girl with the guard. Serena left and they were soon outside the palace and met up with a small group of oddily dressed people. Once the two servants explained who she was and why the Doctor wanted her out of there, they took her back to their HQ. There, she met their Leader, a tall, thin woman called Alasissa. **

**Serena found out the Alasissa was the rightful ruler of this planet but her Generals had ousted her, not wanting to take their orders from a woman. Serena and she began fast friends and Serena agreed to teach the fighters her form of martial arts. They liked it when they realized that the women could fight as effectively as the men. **

**It took three months to train them all and Serena missed her husband more and more. Finally, she sent to him, over their bond, "They must know by now that I'm gone." He sent back, "They do but, they're taking their cues from me, it seems and not thinking too much about it. I'll see you soon, my sweet love." **

**Sure enough, two weeks later, the Doctor strode into the resistance hideout and swept his wife into a long hug and passionate kiss. She finally looked up into those wonderful eyes of his. "You walked out?" He nodded, "Couldn't take anymore of their pompous attitudes. Time to give this planet back to Alasissa." Serena smiled, "Quite right, dearest. She's been learning as well as the others. They've actually gotten quite good at Kung Fu."**

**The Doctor sat on the edge of a nearby desk, pulling Serena against him. "That's good to hear because we're getting back into the palace two nights from now. Dark of the moon, no light and we'll be able to get in thanks to some of the guards. They don't like the General's attitude either. That works in our favor but now, wife," He swept her up into his arms and carried her to the TARDIS, which was behind the resistance HQ, "You and I have some thing to take care of, like how much I have missed you."**

**He spent the rest of the night apologizing to her for the way he had treated her when they first arrived. She smiled as she felt his strong, gentle hands caressing her body, his lips on her face and neck as his body pressed hers against the mattress of their bed. His mind spoke again to hers, "God, how I missed you, my Rene, I missed you so much. It was so hard for me to walk out of your room and not even touch you."**

**She could feel his erection against her thigh and whispered back, "I know, Theta, It was hard to sit so close to you and you not take my hand." She reached down and began stroking his length, drawing a low moan from his throat as she stimulated him as only she could. "Oh, Rene." was all he said as she continued caressing him down there until he couldn't stand it anymore.**

**She managed somehow to roll him over until she was on top of him and he looked up at her, his eyes begging her not to stop. She smiled sweetly and lowered her head. He let out a cry as her mouth covered him down there, licking, kissing, taking him into her mouth. He grabbed the headboard of the bed as she began suckling him there and he heard her wicked tone over their bond, "I told you you'd pay for all of that." He groaned, his mental tone soaked in desire, "I'll pay, Rene, I'll pay." She smiled as she replied, "Oh yes, you will."**

**She reached up over him and before he could move, she had handcuffed his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Then, she went back to work on his manhood. Finally, when she had him to the point of coming, she stopped. His eyes were slightly bewildered when she laid down beside him, tracing little circles on his legs and stomach. "Rene?" A wealth of questions in that one word. She grinned, "You like how you feel?" He smiled, "I think you know how I feel and what I need." **

**She grinned, "I know my love, I know and god how I'm feeling it too." Her face changed, now charged with pure lust and she was back on top of him. She snapped her fingers and the cuffs came off as she impaled herself on him. He grabbed her hips as he began thrusting up into her, hard and steady and she threw back her head and screamed his name in pure delight. "Oh god, Thetea, it's been so long." She moaned. He knew what she meant. "I know, my Rene."**

**Soon, he was back on top, driving even deeper into his wife's oh so willing body. He promised himself they would never go through that again as he covered her face in kisses, his hands roaming all over her. It had been pure hell for him these past seven months, not being able to touch her or kiss her. It had almost driven him mad with desire.**

**"Serena, "I'll never do this to us again, I promise. I'll find another way but I'll never deny that you're my wife ever again, I can't stand it when we're apart." She nodded and kissed him, "It's ok, my love, I know why you did it." Then, he saw a wicked grin on her face and he looked at her, "What is it, Rene?" She reached out with their bond and began touching different parts of his mind and he groaned, "Oh my sweet, Rene, you figured it out."**

**He responded in kind and Serena felt like her mind would explode. Once they were done, she lay curled against him, her head on his chest. "Theta, I had no idea it could be like that." The Doctor smiled, "That's the thing about Gallifreyan's, we love with both body and mind and it's so satisfying." Serena smiled, "I know what you mean now, my love. I've never been loved like that before. Are you surprised I could do it?"**

**He chuckled as he planted a kiss on her ear, "No, my sweet Rene, I'm not surprised at anything you can do. You've come a long way from that frightened, injured ten year old girl I got out of the morgue. I'm very proud of you and I love you, for the rest of my lives. Now, we need to sleep, we have a revolution to help tomorrow night." Serena nodded and snuggled down to sleep, content to know he still loved her.**

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Time Lord and the Sholin's Daughter**

**Revolutions**

**by**

**Sabrina Lonewalker**

**It was the night of the dark of the moon and the resistance was ready. Serena and the Doctor were standing with Alasissa and her elite guard. They already knew the way into the palace and where the General was sleeping. At a prearranged signal, the main troops moved out. Serena slipped her hand into her husband's and smiled as his fingers entwined with hers.**

**They all moved out in silence, and soon, it was over. It was a bloodless coup, which pleased the Doctor and Alasissa was again installed as Queen of her people. The Doctor and Serena were rewarded with an estate and the titles of Protector and Protectoress of the Realm. After the ceremony, Serena looked up at him, "Can we stay, Theta, just for a while?" **

**He was silent but, after everything that had happened, even he needed some time alone with his wife and he smiled, "Ok, Rene, we'll stay awhile, I just don't know how long that will be." Serena smiled up at him, her hand on his chest between his hearts, "I know, my love and, whenever you're ready, I'll go with you, as always." He looked into his wife's eyes and what he saw there startled him in a way, her complete and utter trust in him.**

**He pulled her against him and rested his chin on top of her head, "Oh my sweet Rene, what did I do to deserve you?" She smiled, "Just be you, nothing else." He smiled and soon, they were being shown their new estate. Serena liked it even though she knew they wouldn't stay very long. She had meant what she said, she would follow him anywhere he went, no questions asked.**

**As she walked through the house they had been given, she thought back on how far she and Theta had come. Not bad for a frightened, hurt ten year old girl and a 900 year old Time Lord always on the run. But now, it was time to rest, relax, spend more time together without the universe interrupting them every five seconds. Besides, she had a surprise for her beloved husband, one that was sure to make him even more happy than he was now.**

**That night, they had a simple supper in their main room, just off the Master bedchamber. They had managed to dismiss the servants after the meal had been laid out and the Doctor was quiet for once. Serena looked across the table at him, "Are you all right, love?" He looked at her and she saw that megawatt smile. "Yeah, just, thinking, you know."**

**She nodded as she took a sip of the wine. "Well, I have something to tell you, Theta. It's the main reason I wanted to stay here for awhile." His eyes widened as he looked at her then, she smiled and for a moment, she seemed to glow. "Theta, my love, "I'm pregnant." His fork dropped with a clatter to the plate and for a few seconds, he simply stared at her then, he slowly rose from the table and came to her. he gently lifted her to her feet then hugged her tightly. **

**"Are you sure?" He asked wonderingly as he stepped back to look at her. Serena smiled up at him, "Yes, my love, I'm very sure. I've been sure for a couple of months now." She smiled at the look on his face. "No wonder you want to stay in one place. I totally understand but, shouldn't your father be here or you be there with him?" Serena laughed out loud, "Oh my sweet Theta, Alasissa assigned two midwives to the retinue here when I told her. I'll be fine."**

**He looked hurt, "You told her before telling me?" Serena laid her hand against his cheek, "My love, she figured it out and asked me. I couldn't lie to her and I wanted to tell you but with everything that had been happening..." Her voice trailed off as he pulled her to him. "I understand, Rene." He was silent, wondering why he was the one to feel so blessed. He had Rene, the woman he loved and now, this little miracle that was coming into the universe.**

**Then, he turned into the worried husband, making her sit in the most comfortable chair in the room, propping her feet up and she was smiling. "My dear Theta, I am not going to break, you do know that don't you?" He actually blushed as he ducked his head. "I just want to take care of you." She managed to ruffle his hair, "I know, my love, I know." He smiled down at her, "I just want to take care of you, that's all and now, with this baby on the way.." He rested a hand lightly on her abdomen.**

**Serena smiled, watching his face was worth everything she had gone through to be with him. He had been a father once, he had told her about Susan and his family back on Gallifrey but now, thery were all gone, all of them. Even Susan had died in the Time War. Now, she had the chance to bring this new life into their world. She had rarely seen him happier.**

**He then scooped her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom and laid her on the bed carefully then, he slipped in beside her, just holding her against him till she drifted off to sleep. He watched over her all that night, marveling at what she had told him. He had been surprised at first by her news. He hadn't thought that humans and Time Lords DNA would be that compatible but then, he and Serena had accomplished so many things he felt were not possible that he really shouldn't have been surprised.**

**He kissed the top of her head and smiled as he felt her snuggle closer to him. He loved her more that he ever thought possible. He finally let himself drift off to sleep, knowing he could awaken at a moment's notice if necessary.**

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

The TimeLord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Baby Makes Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The Doctor was pacing, it had been six hours since Serena went into labor and he had been ushered out of the room becasuse it was not the tradition for him to be in the room until the actual birth. The midwives attending Serena were all good women and they knew what they were doing but, he was concerned so, he sprinted out behind the house to the TARDIS, ran inside and threw the main lever.

Serena heard the sound but right now, she was too busy trying to keep the pain out of their mental link. She hadn't thought it would be this hard but then, she hadn't expected to carry a baby to thirteen months either! Her eyes had gotten really wide when her Theta told her that was the norm for a Gallifreyan pregnancy. She looked at him, "But, I'm human." He nodded, "I know but, you did absorb the Time Vortex and became pregnant inside the TARDIS. Put all of that together and..." His voice trailed off. Serena nodded, "I see. Ok then, we'll see what happens."

Now, The Doctor and the TARDIS returned. Serena had settled as the contractions had slowed down and she looked up as her father walked into the room. The Chief midwife moved to stop him but, Serena spoke, "It's all right, Marteala, that's my father, he's a priest and an apothecary." The midwife looked at him then nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Serena held out her hand and Caine came to her. "I am here, my daughter." "I'm glad," She said, "The contractions have slowed but..." She cried out as another seized her.

The Doctor was back in the outer room, still pacing but feeling better now that he had brought Caine there. Despite her control, some of what she was feeling was coming through their bond and he closed his eyes. He tried sending some comfort to her and she began to settle again. "Father, I need Theta but they won't let him in. I need him, our bond helps with the pain." Caine nodded and turned to Marteala, "She needs her husband, you heard her."

Marteala nodded and went to the door. Soon, Theta came in, sat on the side of the bed and cradled his wife's head against his chest. Serena smiled as she became more relaxed. He was in her mind now, helping supress some of the more piercing pains. Having her husband and her father by her side made the time pass more quickly as Kwai told her how her brother and his new wife were getting along, about Kermit and his marriage to Captain Simms.

Serena leaned back against her husband and listened, her eyes slowly beginning to close as Caine lulled his daughter to sleep. Her head was on the Doctor's chest between his twin hearts. Caine helped him move Serena enough so that the Doctor could get his legs up on the bed and stretch out, holding her against him. He looked up at his father-in-law, "I'm glad I went and got you. She never mentioned you coming but, I knew she'd need you and, I knew you would want to be here."

Caine smiled, "To help deliver my first grandchild is a unique honor, Doctor. I am honored you came for me." He went to arrange the herbs he would need on a small table and talked to both midwives in a low voice. Theta kissed Serena's forhead and laid a gentle hand on her swollen abdomen. He had been through this before but it still filled him with wonder and joy. He thought back to the births of his and Aurellia's children, all four of them. Three girls and one boy, now, all gone.

He smiled as he thought of his granddaughter, Susan, alive in a different part of Earth's timeline with her beloved David. He had been thinking for some time about taking Serena to meet Susan and once this baby was born, that was exactly what he was going to do. He looked down as Serena shifted uncomfortably and began to awaken, her face contorted in pain. Theta looked across the room, "Caine?" The Shaolin was by his daughter's side in an instant with a steaming cup of tea. "Drink this, daughter, it will ease the pain without stopping the contractions. Your time is near."

Serena drank the tea and settled back with a sigh. Soon, the lines of pain on her face smoothed. "Thanks, Father." She looked around, "Marteala, bring in the birthing chair, it's almost time." The Doctor stood as the two midwives rolled in the strange looking chair Serena had been getting used to over the past few months. Caine nodded when he saw it, "I have seen this before, daughter. Many places are now using them. Makes the birth more natural, less painful."

Once the chair was in place, Caine and the Doctor moved Serena into it. Once she settled, she looked at her father, "The contractions are getting clser together, Father." Caine nodded, "I can tell." He crouched to check both dialition and the baby's progress as Serena gripped her husband's hand tightly. "Don't leave us, Theta, please." The Doctor smiled, "Never, my love, I won't leave the two of you, I promise."

She smiled then, her face contorted and her grip on Theta's hand tightened. "They're getting closer together," She whispered. Then, Caine looked up at her. "Serena, do not push until I tell you to, understood?" She nodded as her husband wiped the sweat off her forehead and gave her a quick kiss. After what seemed forever, Caine again looked up at Serena, "You feel like you need to push?" He asked. Serena nodded, "Then push, daughter." She gripped Theta's hand till he winced but, she pushed, pushed hard and then, Caine told her to stop.

She did and laid back against her husband, breathing heavily. He smiled, "You're doing just fine, Rene." He kissed her head. She smiled up at him then, Caine told her to push again and she did, pushing as hard as she could. Finally, she lay back and a loud cry filled the room. Caine handled the baby smoothly, cutting the cord, cleaning the baby up and finally presenting her and Theta a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. "You have a daughter, Serena."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Family

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Serena held their newborn daughter in her arms and smiled. "Hello, little one. I'm Mommy and that guy with the wild hair and huge grin is your daddy." The Doctor did indeed have a huge grin on his face. He reached over with a long forefinger to brush the downy cheek and laughed when the baby caught his finger in her tiny hand. "Hey there," He said, his tone full of love, joy and wonder, "Welcome to the family."

Caine smiled and Serena looked up at him, "Would you like to hold her, Father? She is your first grand child." The Doctor nodded in agreement and Serena passed the child to Kwai Chang Caine. Caine looked down into this child's eyes and smiled. They were blue with amber flecks in them. "May the Tao protect your my grand daughter." He whispered as he kissed the tiny forehead. He then handed her back to Serena. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

Serena nodded, "Yes," She looked at Theta. He nodded for her to go ahead. "I want to name her Laura, after my mother." Caine smiled and nodded, "Your mother would be honored, my child. I think it is a perfect name for her." Serena looked at her husband, "That all right with you?" He smiled, "Yes, it's fine with me. " He kissed her forehead. "I think it's a perfect name for our daughter."

Serena grinned, "I was hoping you would say that." theta laughed then, Serena looked at her father, "How long can you stay?" Caine crouched by her bed, "As long as you wish, daughter." Serena looked at her husband, "I can get him back home just after we left so he won't miss any appointments." She nodded and settled back against her husband, her child in her arms. She was perfectly content, she had her family with her.

After she fell asleep, The Doctor took the tiny baby and placed her in the cradle next to the bed so that Serena would have her close by. Then, he and Caine moved to the other side of the room. Theta looked at him, "After a few months, I'd like to bring them back to your kwoon. It would be dangerous for our child to travel with us but, I know Serena, she's not going to want to let either of us out of her sight. This child is going to attract alot of attention from races I wish she wouldn't but, it's something I cannot prevent."

Caine looked at him, "I understand that, Doctor. Keeping her safe will not be easy however, I may have a way to do so. I will discuss it with both of you when Serena awakens." The Doctor nodded and they returned to Serena's bedside. It was around five hours before Serena awoke to the sound of a tiny cry. She saw her husband in a rocking chair holding their daughter and gently singing to her in Gallifreyan.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice. Theta looked over at her and smiled, "I think Laura is hungry." Serena smiled as she took her child and uncovered a breast. As little one latched one, the Doctor pouted, "Hey, that's my playground!" He said in a soft, teasing voice. Serena chuckled, "You just have to share for awhile." He laughed, "I know. Listen your father wants to make a few suggestions about Laura. You know it won't be safe for her to travel with us. Once this gets out, and it will, you know that, she and you will be in danger, even more than before."

Serena knew he was right and she looked at her daughter, "I know, Theta, I know but, I don't want to leave you and I won't leave her behind." Caine stepped up, "I know daughter however, your child needs you, especially now. I would like to take the two of you to Shambhala. There, times passes differently, as you know and you would have time with your child to raise her to a certain age then, she could stay with me and Peter at my kwoon." Serena lokked at her husband. "It would mean not seeing you and you should help raise our daughter. There are things only you can teach her."

Theta sat on the edge of the bed, "I know, Rene but, there's really nothing I can teach her yet. Usually a Gallifreyan child learns from their Mother until the age of ten, then, the Father joins in, preparing the child to look into the Untempered Schism when they turn twelve. Fortunately, our child won't have to undergo that ordeal." Serena nodded, he had told her what it was like for him and she was devoutly grateful their daughter wouldn't have to live through that.

She knew they had to protect her child and what her father said was logical. Shambhala was the one place her daughter would be protected and safe. She would be too, for that matter but, she didn't want her husband to be alone either. Theta could read her thoughts and smiled. "I can take care of myself and, I'll find another companion but you are my wife, the mother of our child and I want you both to be safe. We still have our bond, remember that."

Serena nodded, "You're right, as always. I love you, you know." She smiled up at him. He smiled back, "I know", and bent to kiss her. She smiled and nodded, "All right, Father, when should we go?" Caine smiled, "We'll have to go back to my kwoon first, let you and your husband say your goodbyes for now." Serena nodded and Theat began packing. After talking to Alassisa and thanking her for her help, the Doctor loaded his family into the TARDIS and, with a familiar sound, they disappeared.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Forced Seperation

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Tha TARDIS landed in the corner of the meditation room at Caine's kwoon. They stepped out, Serena carrying their daughter. The Doctor looked at Caine, "Now what?" Caine smiled, "You wish to really know?" The Doctor nodded, "If it concerns my wife and daughter, then yes, I want to know." Caine nodded, "Fair enough." He turned to see Lo Sei holding a rosewood box with a crystalline medallion on the top.

Caine smiled as Lo Sei extracted a white covered book. "My friend, stand with your family. I will tell Peter where you have gone." Caine nodded, took his place beside Serena and nodded. Lo Sei opened the book and all four disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

When the Doctor looked around, he saw what looked like the front of an old Chinese Temple. He looked at Serena and she grinned. "Welcome to Shambhala, my love." His eyebrows rose. Then, Caine moved towards the tall monk who came to greet them, "Master Caine, you honor us with your presence. How may we serve?"

Caine returned the bow. "My daughter and her child must stay here for protection. There are those who would harm this child because of her father.." The monk, Brother Micheal, nodded, "We have seen this child's chi and know of her importance. She may stay, along with her mother, for as long as needed. They will be safe here." Caine nodded.

Serena turned to her husband. "I don't want to be apart from you, love." Theta smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "I know, my sweet. I know and I don't want to be parted from you but, sometimes, we do things we don't like. Laura must be safe." Serena looked at the child in her arms. "I know. But you?" He smiled, "Remember our bond, Rene, you'll always know where I am." She managed a smile and nodded.

Caine came over and took the sleeping Laura from her. "Brother Micheal and I will see her to your rooms. You can come later." She nodded, he knew she needed time with her husband because Caine didn't know when they would see each other again. He and the other monk left with the sleeping infant, leaving Serena and Theta in the garden.

The Doctor pulled his wife to him, holding her close and kissing her passionately. She smiled as she pulled back. She reached up to smooth some of his wild hair. "Don't be alone, Theta, please? You need someone with you to keep you level. You know that even though you never want to admit it." He smiled, "I know. That's why I like having you with me., you keep me sane." Serena smiled, "My sweet love. Just promise me, all right?" He nodded, "I promise, my sweet Rene. I won't be alone. You're always in my head."

She smiled, "I know." She led him to a bench and he sat down. She sat beside him, lifting her legs to stretch out as she leaned back against his chest. He snaked one arm around her waist. "This place is different," He said, as his other hand played with her hair, "Even I can feel it." Serena nodded, "Shambhala is outside of time and space, love. We could be here for what would seems to be months and yet, go back to Father's kwoon and find that only hours have passed. Father came here once, Peter told me, to heal and was only gone from home for a day yet, here, he had time to rest and recover fully."

The Doctor nodded, he had heard of places like this before but this was the first one he had ever visited. He felt the peace and serenity that was Shambhala and he understood why she wanted to come here. For the first time since the Time War, he finally felt at peace. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, with Serena and Laura but knew that if he did, things would happen that he could prevent. He really couldn't take what was called a vacation. There were too many enemies out there to defeat. He sighed.

Serena looked at him and cupped his cheek in her hand, "I know, love. I know." He nodded with a sad smile and got to his feet, pulling her with him. "I have to go, my love." He kissed her. She returned the kiss and smiled, "I know but, we'll be here. You want to visit, find my Father." He looked deeply into her hazel amber eyes and smiled, "I will." He walked away to meet with Caine in the main hall. Serena watched as he and her Father vanished in that blinding white light. She whispered in her mind, "I love you, always." She walked off to where she and her daughter would be living for awhile, praying to the Tao to watch over her beloved.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Bits and Pieces

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Serena sat with Laura till the infant fell asleep and then placed her in the crib. She then stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed him terribly, missed just being near him. She knew he was in her mind in fact, she had the distinct feeling that their bond was being strengthened by her being here in Shambhala. The problem was there were times he would block their bond and she knew why. He was protecting her and the baby but it still hurt her.

She also realized, with a start, that she was also hearing the TARDIS, her comfortingly familiar hum in the back of her mind. TARDIS let her see the companion her husband had met after leaving Shambhala, a dark skinned young woman the TARDIS called "Martha" Serena also saw an old friend, Captain Jack Harkness. She smiled, he hadn't changed, flirting with Martha every chance he got but this time, he left the Doctor alone. Of course, Jack knew about her marriage to the Doctor but not about Laura. He would learn that later.

Serena became immersed in raising her daughter, telling her about her father and all of their travels. Caine come to visit too, playing with his granddaughter, telling her stories of the Tao just like he had taught Serena and Peter all those years ago. Serena was out walking in the temple gardens the day Peter came. She smiled at her brother as he strode over and picked her up in a bear hug. She loved her little brother very much. They sat down on the bench to talk.

Peter looked at her, "You miss him," He said simply. She nodded, "Yes, but, he's still here." She pointed to her head, "He's always there." Peter nodded, "I saw my niece. She's growing fast." Serena grinned, "We have been here a few months, Peter. She's almost a year old. Soon, I can leave her with Father for her lessons and rejoin Theta. But, how have you been? Father says you got married?"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, her name is Samantha and, there was a problem at first." "How come?" Serena asked him. "Well, she's Bon Bon Hai's niece." Her eyes widened, "His niece?" Peter nodded. "That had to have father worried." Peter nodded "Yeah but at least he listened to us." "What about her uncle?" Peter smiled, "She talked to him, he listened and gave his blessing to our marriage." Serena grinned, "That had to make you feel better." Peter nodded, "I love her, Sis, I love her like you love the Doctor."

Serena smiled and nodded. "Good, don't ever let that love die." Peter smiled, "Don't worry Sis, I won't." Then, he noticed that her eyes were unfocused and he took her hand, "Sis?" Then, she blinked and smiled, "It's ok, it was TARDIS. Seems Theta and his new companion are running, again. They're ok now. They're back inside." Peter nodded, "Good to hear." Serena got up and headed back into the temple, Peter followed her. Then, an active two year old pounced her with a glad cry of, "Mommy!"

Little Laura's hair was dark, like her fathers but, she had her mother's amber hazel eyes. She was active, and loved to laugh. She also loved learning and was devouring every lesson she was taught. Now she was squealing in delight to see 'Uncle Petey'. Laura looked like she was one year but, in Shambhala time, she was two. She was like her mother, smaller than her actual age. Right now, she was loving playing with her uncle.

Serena went back into the temple and found a quiet corner to sit down in and try to meditate. Her thoughts naturally turned to her husband, she wanted to make sure he was all right but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

The Year that Never Was

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

When Serena was able to touch her husband's mind, she was shocked by what she found. His voice sounded old, tired and he told her to back away. She was stunned, "Love, what has happened to you? I can't hear TARDIS." He sighed, "TARDIS has been stolen." "What? By whom?" His one word chilled her, "The Master." "He's alive?" "Yes, Rene, he is, unfortunately. I'm very glad you are where you are cause he's literally taking over Earth."

"Oh my dearest love. What about Martha and Jack?" The pain in her beloved's voice made her cry, "Martha is away, on a mission for me but Jack, the Master is using him as a play toy, killing him just to watch him come back to life again." Serena felt a deep anger rising in her upon hearing this. "No, how do we stop him?" Theta laughed a little, "You do nothing, my sweet, you are safe, stay that way. It keeps me going knowing that."

Serena nodded, "Ok, Peter and Dad are here too. How can we help you and what has he done to you?" The Doctor smiled, "He's turned TARDIS into a paradox machine so he can take over and, because of that, I'm growing old, physically, to match my age. I'm not your handsome Doctor anymore. Rene." He could hear the tears in Serena's mental voice, "Oh my sweet love, it doesn't matter what you look like, I still love you, always will. Now, how can Shambhala help you?"

He told her the instructions he had given to Martha just before she had escaped from the Valiant. "When the time comes, I'll contact you and this is what I want you all there to do." He told her and she nodded. "My dearest Theta, we'll be back together, I know we will. He can't stop that from happening. I love you, my sweet." "I know, Rene, now, I have to go, he's coming back. I love you." Then, his presence in her mind was gone, again blocked to protect her and Laura.

She sat there, tears streaming down her face at what her beloved was having to endure then, she got to her feet and went to find her Father and brother Micheal. She found them in the temple library and told them exactly what the Doctor had told her. Brother Micheal smiled, "When the moment comes, child, all of Shambhala will join in to save him. He is important to the entire universe. We will do as he has asked."

Serena nodded as Caine held her against him, "You love him, that is stronger than anything this person could do to him." Serena nestled against her father, "He told me about the Master. They were friends once, a long time ago but then, things changed and he became Theta's enemy, going against everything Theta believes in and now, all he wants to do is hurt him. He's blocked his mind from me to protect me. Evidently, he doesn't know about me and Laura, not that he could reach us here but, he could use it against Theta."

Caine held his daughter as she cried, cried for her beloved and what he was being put through. He kissed the top of her head and just held her till her tears stopped. "Thanks, Father, I just can't stand not being there for him.. It's like missing half of myself, he's that much a part of me." Caine smiled, his daughter was deeply in love. He had felt like that after losing his wife, Serena and Peter's mother Laura. He felt like he too had lost half of himself.

Finally, Serena smiled up at her father and went to find her daughter. Laura scrambled over to her mother with a glad cry as Peter went to find their father. "Mommy been cryin." Serena smiled, "Yes, dear, I have because your father is hurting." "Can we help Papa?" Serena smiled, "In fact, Yes, we can help him. Now, here's what he wants us to do." She told Laura the Doctor's plan and Laura giggled, "Good, we can help Papa." "Yes, Serena told her, "All of the people here in Shambhala are going to help Papa too, all at the same time, ok?"

Laura giggled, "Good, good, good, good!" Serena laughed, "Yes, little one that's very good and guess what else?" Laura perked up, "What?" "When all of this is over, Papa will come to pick us up and we can be with him again." Laura let out a loud, "Yay!" and hugged her mother. Serena got to her feet and took her daughter's hand. "Come on, little one, time for your nap and this time, I'll stay with you, ok?" Laura nodded, "Ok, mommy." The two walked back to their rooms.

Two weeks later, Serena woke with a start, it was almost time. She got Laura and walked into the main temple to see all the monks gathered along with her father and brother. Brother Micheal looked at her. "We are ready, Serena." She nodded and the monks arranged themselves in a circle around her and little Laura. At the specificed time, the monks began their chant, only one word, "Doctor" As their chant intnesified, Serena concentrated on her bond with her husband and she felt the life energy flowing through her to him. She smiled as she heard Laura saying "Doctor" over and over again.

After a few minutes, Serena collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Caine picked her up and carried her back to her room. She had expeneded a lot of her own chi to help her husband but Caine knew she needed only to rest. Laura was with her Uncle Peter. Caine turned to Brother Micheal, "Would you stay with her till my return?" Brother Micheal nodded and Caine took the Book back to his kwoon to find the blue police call box waiting in the meditation room. The Doctor stood there looking like he always had.

Cainhe smiled, "It is good to see you again. Serena and Laura are still in Shambhala, are you ready?" The Doctor nodded and the two disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Reunion and Family

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

When Caine and the Doctor appeared in Shambhala, a small, two year old girl streaked towards them and threw herself into the Doctor's arms with a squeal of, "Daddy!" He held her close, stroking her hair and smiling. "I'm here, little one." Laura drew back to look into her father's face. "Missed you." She said. Tears started in his eyes, "I missed you too, where's Mommy?" "Mommy in our room, resting."

"Resting?" The Doctor looked at Caine. Caine nodded, "I'll explain as we go. Laura, your uncle is waiting for you." The Doctor sat her back down and she scampered over to Peter. Then, Caine led the Doctor into the Temple. "Caine, is Rene all right?" Caine nodded, "Laura was correct, Serena is resting. When we did as you asked, Serena insisted on being the focus to send the monks energy to you. She is recovering and restoring her chi. Seeing you again will do wonders for her."

They stopped in front of a door and Caine indicated he should go inside. "I will return to my grand daughter. You and Serena will want time alone." The Doctor nodded gratefully and went inside. Caine smiled and went back to the gardens. The Doctor went inside quietly and saw Serena stretched out on the bed. He could tell she was asleep so, he shed the coat, suit jacket, tie and shoes and slipped onto the bed behind her, pulling her back against him. She snuggled against him with a soft smile.

He kissed the top of her head, "Sleep, my love, I'm here now." He heard her sleepy, "Theta." He smiled, "Yes, Rene, I'm here." He held her as she slept, just grateful to be back with her and their daughter. Her being in his mind was the main thing that sustained him during his captivity by the Master. Knowing she and Laura were safe was his anchor. It had kept him focused through everything that had happened. He had buried the bond so that the Master couldn't sense it.

He had shuddered at the thought of the Master finding that bond. As much as he hated the Doctor, he would have tortured him with the bond and he wasn't about to let that happen. He tightened his grip on his wife and Serena began to wake up. "Theta?" She said still a little sleepily. He smiled, "Sorry I woke you, love, didn't mean to." She turned in his arms, facing him. "That's ok, I'm just glad you're here, I missed you." "I missed you to, Rene, very much." "I missed you too, Theta, my love." She kissed him and he returned it with the desperation of a man who had been seperated from those he loved but, not by choice.

Serena clung to him as his hands began roaming over her and she moaned, "I missed you so much." She whispered as she began unfastening his shirt. He smiled, he was thinking the same thing she was and soon, the only thing covering them were the bedclothes. He made love to her slowly, savoring every second as his hands caressed her. He whispered in her ear, "God, I missed you, Rene, I missed you so much." She smiled up at him, "I know, I could feel it. I missed you too, I was so worried about you." "Well, I'm here now and when I leave, you're coming with me." "What about Laura?" The Doctor pulled back enough to look at her, "I'd like for her to continue her studies here and with your father."

Serena nodded, "I understand, she will be safer here. Yes, love, you know I'll go with you, anywhere." He smiled as he smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I know that, my Rene. I've always known that." She pushed his sweat dampened hair out of his eyes. "We've come so far, my love, so far from that one day." He nodded, "Yeah, we have but, you're the one who has come so far. A frightened, hurt ten year old girl and now, the love of my life. The woman I never want to live without." Serena frowned, "We both know that can't happen, love. I'm human. I can't live as long as you do."

He was silent as he kissed her forehead. "There may be a way, Rene. IT's dangerous but, there might be a way." Serena looked at him, hope in her eyes. "You mean that?" Theta nodded, "Yes, but, like I said, it is dangerous, to you." "What does it all entail, love?" He looked at her and smiled, "We can discuss that inside TARDIS. She has all the information we need to consult. Right now, I want to spend time with you and Laura before you and I leave again." Serena smiled softly, "Laura will like that." The Doctor grinned, "I want us to spend time as a family, Serena."

She looked at him as he rolled her over on top of him, "What about TARDIS?" He smiled, "She's fine. She's parked in the corner of your Father's meditaion room. No one else can see her. Your father and Peter know she's there and she won't open for anyone except me and you." Serena smiled as she positioned herself, "That's good to know." She smiled as she began rocking her hips back and forth against his pelvis and grinned even more as she heard him groan.

They continued making love for another hour then, they were spent and slept in each others arms. She felt safe for the first time since he had gone away. Her mind told her she was safe in Shambhala but, her heart wouldn't believe it until he had come back to her arms. She knew that whatever he had planned for her, it would be in her best interests. She loved him so completely, so totally that she'd do whatever he asked of her. She'd sacrifice herself to save him if necessary. She was happy now. She was home.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Time Lord and the Shaolin's Daughter

Memories that Bless and Burn

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Serena and her Doctor were in the control room of the TARDIS. Little Laura had cried a bit when Mom and Dad told her they were leaving but, Serena sat down and explained to her daughter why they wanted her to stay with her grand father and uncle. She would continue her lessons both at the Kwoon and in Shambhala. Lo Sei had also promised the parents that he would look after the young woman as well. Serena had tears in her eyes when she walked into the big, blue box and Theta had pulled her to his side.

"She's safe with your father, Rene." He said softly. She managed a smile, "I know, it's just hard leaving her behind." He smiled as he set the controls. She headed for their room to relax and settle back into life traveling with her husband. As she lay on the bed, an idea that had been lurking in her mind began to make itself known and she looked up at the ceiling. TARDIS was softly humming to her then, Serena sat up. "Is it that close?" TARDIS answered in the affirmative because Serena got to her feet and headed out, furthur down the corridor.

"Ok, old girl, I need an empty room, one where the walls and ceiling are mirrored for what I have in mind, you got that?" TARDIS again hummed and soon, had the room Serena needed. "Ok, here's what I need." She began enumerating what she needed and between the two of them, what Serena had in mind was finished in a couple of days. Finally, the morning she had been preparing for arrived. She found him in the TARDIS gardens, looking up at the ceiling. She walked to him, and slipped her hand into his. He turned his chocolate brown eyes on her and managed a half smile. "I know, love," She whispered softly, "I know what today is."

He nodded, his eyes sad. "I figured you would remember. You never forget anything, Rene." He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "You saved my life in so many ways, my sweet Serena." He lowered his head to kiss her and she melted against him. When they broke apart, she smiled, "Come, I want to show you something." She stepped back and pulled at his hand and he smiled, "All right, Rene, what do you have for me now?"

She led him down the corridor and they stopped in front of a door that was marked with the ancient symbol for Gallifrey. He shot a look at her and she smiled sadly, "There's a tradition among the Shaolin. At each temple, one room is set aside and is filled with lighted candles. It's the job of the monks to keep them lit for one very important reason. It's called the "Room of Rememberance". It's set aside for those that have been lost, monks who have died, people who should be remembered. Each candle represents one person who has died and keeping the candle lit ensures that their light never dies. I asked TARDIS to help me and, I hope this helps you."

He opened the door slowly and walked inside the room. He gasped. Candles were everywhere, all lit and seeming to go on for infinity. He looked back at his wife, "How did you manage this?" She smiled as she stepped into the room and took his hand, "The walls and ceiling are mirrored to reflect the light. And, my love, look at the rear wall." He did and written in Gallifreyan were the words, "Never forgotten." She saw the tears start in his eyes and he pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Thank you, Rene, thank you so much." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You needed a place to come and remember. I know you needed this place."

He sighed, "Sometimes, I wish I could forget but, if I did, then everything we gave up would have been for nothing." Serena smiled, "Never forget them my love, they were all a part of you in their own way and there's no reason to forget." "But, Rene," he said, tears falling, "It hurts so much." "I know, love but, it's like my Father taught me. Embrace the pain, make it part of you and then, let it go. I know it won't be easy but, love, it's something you need to do."

He nodded and she squeezed his hand then, kissed his cheek, "I'll leave you alone. I think you need this time. I'll be in our room." He nodded and watched as she left, closing the door behind her. He looked around, thinking about what had happened, what he had been forced into doing to save the entire universe. He sank to his knees, the memories weighing him down. He thought of his family, the few friends he had had there and finally, Romana. Losing her had ripped him open and turned him inside out. Rose hadn't really understood his losses, even when he tried to explain it to her but, Serena, she had understood. Somehow, she had understood what he was going through, what he was constantly going through after losing his home and his people and now, she had done this for him, so he could remember, keep their memories alive. He had to go on. He was the only one left, especially now.

He looked over all of the candles and saw they were different shades of colour, as if each was a unique individual and he realized Serena had made them that way, not just a homogenous group of candles but each seperate, a stand alone yet, representing every last person on Gallifrey. Then, he saw the candles were different sizes and heights and as the tear flowed, he saw, he saw what his wife had done. The shorter candles represented the children of Gallifrey, the children who had all died far too young. The others represented the rest of the population. Those that had been Time Lords and Ladies were colored with the colours of their chapters. The civilian Gallifreyans had been coloured with the shades of the planet itself, fiery red, silver, orange, all of the colours he remembered.

He finally just sat on the floor, cross legged, looking at the candles and the way the mirrored walls and ceiling reflected the flames into infinity. He watched the flames as they flickered and danced, reminding him that life continues. It never really ends as long as they are remembered. It was a couple of hours before he returned to his and Serena's room. He found her reading a book when he walked in. She looked up at him and reached out her hand. He climbed onto the bed and pulled her to him, burying his face in her shoulder as he cried. She held him, feeling his trembling as he let go of his emotions. "I'm here, love, I'm here." They still had a long way to go but, they were together.

Both of them had come a long way, the Time Lord, hurting from the loss of home, race and the woman he had loved and her, the daughter of a Shaolin priest, leaving family behind and finding, through everything, the love of her life. She smiled as she held him. She would never leave him. Finally, he looked up at her. "My Serena, my sweet wife, what did I do to deserve you?" She grinned, "You were just you, that's all I ever needed." He laughed, the first laugh she had heard from him in a long time. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and they ran to the control room. He began his dance around the console, selected a destination and with his familiar, "Ok then, Off we go!" He threw the mian lever and they were away again, always together.

Finis

Hope you liked this. I may have a sequel if the Muse gets an idea. They may appear in a few episodes with Peter and Kwai Chang. Till then, faithful readers!

SL


End file.
